Bella and Laurent's meeting in the meadow
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: My idea of what could have happened when Bella and Laurent met at the meadow. Will Edward and Bella ever come back together and what will happen between Bella and Jacob then what will happen to Jacob because Reneeseme will not be in this story-sorry.


"But I can't help myself, you are so mouth-watering." He said in a sincere, yet desperate voice that made me tremble slightly.

"Please Laurent don't do this." I tried, "Edward will find out and he will come after you."

The voice in my head was growling so loudly that I couldn't Laurent's retort very clearly. "The rains will wash away any evidence that I was here. No one will no what really happened to you."

"Please don't do this." I pleaded in a softer voice.

Within that second he moved so that he was standing in front of me. So close that I could smell his sweet breath which made me yearn for the sweetness that I had tasted so many months ago.

"Don't you see I am doing you a favor? Victoria will kill you slowly and painfully whereas I will do it quickly so that you will not feel anything."

The voice in my head growled at me "Run Bella, run away NOW!!"

But I was too afraid to move, the smell coming from Laurent was completely intoxicating. I was so swept into it that Edward's voice was almost gone. For the first time since I had found him once more with all my recklessness activities I did not care that he was fading way from me. I knew that I was in danger—the worst that I had put myself into in several weeks—and yet I did not care.

Laurent had a point about Victoria killing me, and no one was around to protect me. Why should I run away and hide when she is out looking for me and may hurt someone I care about? With me out of the way, she would not. Still I would rather Laurent kill me or else Victoria would get her pleasure of torturing me to death. I wouldn't have to worry about the Cul…the Cullen's for their coven would be too large for her to take on.

My decision had been made and my last words were going to be "Edward I love you." I spoke them so quietly that I thought I had said them only in my head and not out loud, but Laurent heard me.

"You do love him don't you, and he loves you in return; is that why he left you here?" He asked.

"Only to protect me he said, and that also he doesn't love me anymore." I answered closing my eyes and in a shaky voice.

The hole in my chest was starting to throb once more. I didn't know if I could handle it any longer. Looking into his eyes, Laurent was sensing my pain.

"But you still love him, and if I killed you he would kill me which would put Irina and her sisters in a bad position. I would not want to bring harm to her."

"Irina?" I opened my eyes to see his deep bloody crimson eyes still looking into mine with concentration in them instead of deep thirst.

"Irina and I got rather close. I already hurt her when I chose not to live like her and her sisters and left." He replied and started to back away looking like he was in pain. I debated whether or not I should try to escape and that the thought of him hurting Irina—practically a cousin to the Cullens—would change his mind about coming after me and killing me.

As I was slowly pivoting on one foot to give running away a try he turned back to me with a smile that sent another shiver down my spine.

"I know what I can do to you." He said still with that devious smile that made me think of Alice when she had something up her sleeve.

"What would that be?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding too shaky and keeping my knees from buckling under me.

"I'm pretty sure that I would have enough control over myself to help you and him." He answered.

"What?!" I almost screamed when I suddenly realized what he was referring to.

He smiled wider at his plan. "Yes, I could force myself to keep in control and Irina already told me about that little vampire who sees the future. She could see you and send the others to help. You and Edward can finally be together the way you should be."

I couldn't say anything. I was too shook up by his plan that I tried to turn to run, but I didn't even take one step before I felt his cold hand grip onto my left arm holding me in place.

"Don't go anywhere little one. This is what you've wanted wasn't it? To be with him for all eternity. I could tell that's what the two of you wanted when I last saw you. I still don't understand why he didn't allow for you to become one of us in the first place."

Hearing this I couldn't keep my feeling of fear anymore. This monster was going to end my life and give me a new life with Edward in it.

At that instant I heard Edward's voice in my head again, "Bella I don't want you to become a monster like him."

I replied out loud "I won't become a monster like him. I will be like you Edward."

This must have been an answer Laurent was waiting for because I felt his icy fingers gently pulling my hair away from my neck. I didn't move an inch, but I did shiver from the touch on my skin.

"I am sorry for the pain that this will cause you, but hopefully it will be worth it." He said in a low voice right in my left ear.

"Bella, NO. FIGHT!!!" Edward's voice screamed.

I couldn't fight though instead I leaned my head to the right a little as I felt Laurent's hand grip onto the back of my head. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Edward's face. He was smiling at me my favorite crooked smile, but when I felt something sharp pierce my neck Edward's face changed into horror and pain. Suddenly I lost the picture and felt a new pain, but was also very familiar at the same time.

This pain started in my neck unlike when James bit into my hand last year, but then I felt another sharp painful bite coming from my shoulder, then again on my forearm. I screamed so loud that it hurt my own ears.

I couldn't see anything, everything blurred around me. I couldn't hear anything except for the sound of my own screams. The only thing I felt at first was just the pain, but also Laurent's icy cold hands holding onto my arms.

"I know the pain you are in, but someday you will thank me for this." Laurent said as he lowered me onto the ground barely breathing at all to keep control of himself from drinking any more of my blood.

I gripped onto the grass trying to keep myself from squirming around, but I could not the pain was just too much and I kept yelling out for someone to put out the fire that was running through my neck and arms quickly spreading throughout my body.

"I cannot put it out now because it is too late. The venom has spread to your heart now and your transformation should be complete within a few days." Laurent shouted over my screams.

I tried to keep my mind off the fire in my body, but it burned too hot that I couldn't. I tried to look at anything that will bring me some comfort, but there was nothing that I wanted to see. The only thing that I did want to see was not there with me holding my hand like Laurent was doing and telling me that everything will be alright. I wanted Edward so badly that I began to call for him.

"He is not here, but I'm sure he will find you sooner or later." Laurent tried to assure me, but that was nothing I wanted to hear.

I thrashed hard at Laurent for doing this to me. The pain was too much that I couldn't think of suffering like this for another three days. It felt like I was being hold down by Laurent as he watched me being burned alive. The only relieve was his cold hand still clutched around my right hand and the other holding my head, but even that did not help as much as I wanted it to.

"You may hate me now, but you will thank me for this one day." He said cheerfully.

I felt something touch my face, but it was not Laurent's hand it was wet. The rain was coming, but still that did not help to put out the fire as I would have hoped.

Laurent picked me up without saying a word and carried me through the woods. I tried to order him to put me down, but he didn't listen to me. I could tell we were running by the cool breeze that was blowing at the fire on my skin, but still the wind offered no relief to the burning pain. I kept my eyes closed, but my lungs kept up their job of providing more air which produced more screams.

Then I felt him slowing down, but I kept my eyes closed as I was set on a hard surface that did not feel like it belonged outside.

"I thought you would be more comfortable in here or at least out of the rain." Laurent finally said.

I opened my eyes to see an empty room which was also utterly familiar. I was in the Cullen's house. "No I don't want to be here. Take me back, take me back, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!!" I screamed.

"It was the only place where I knew you would be safe. Don't worry they will find you soon." Laurent answered.

He then kissed my hand which still hardly offered any relief for the agony before standing up. Seeing this I could barely grasp the concept that he was leaving me all alone in this place that was the source of my horrible nightmares.

"I am sorry, but I do need to leave to hunt I am still very thirsty. Although I do think that was amazing that I could bite you without loosing too much of my control considering how delicious you smelled and tasted. I should really thank Irina for helping me discover my control. I will be back soon to watch over you Bella, I will be back." He explained.

"NO. NO. NO. NOOOOO!!!" I tried, but he was already gone and I was left alone to endure my own agony.

I kept looking around, but everything was beginning to blur. I hardly realized that tears were pouring out of my eyes, but not from the fiery pain; it was from the pain that this place was giving me.

My happy memories from the past about being here surrounded by love and happiness were rushing into my head. Not only was the fire excruciating, but so was the hole in my chest that was throbbing uncontrollably.

I knew there was no point for my screams because no one would hear them. Still it was the only way I could release some of the pain that I was in, if only a small fraction; it was all I could do.

I didn't know how much time was passing by. I thought I had been lying on this floor for probably forever when I finally heard something like a car pulling up to the house, but I was in too much pain to really understand what it was. Suddenly someone rolled me from my side which until then I didn't know I was on.

My arms were pinned at my sides except for one that was held up by another hand checking for my pulse. My legs did not move when I tried to move them, and a calm wave was spreading across my body making it move slower; but didn't dull the pain in the tiniest degree.

"Bella, can you hear me? Bella it's us, open your eyes honey." A familiar gentle, but troubled voice called me.

I had my eyes closed, but when I opened them I saw the brother of Zeus or God himself I didn't know which to call him, but it was him; it was Carlisle. I recognized him immediately holding my hands looking at me with a torn, hurt face. I realized that my pain was causing him pain, so I tried to calm myself down by focusing on the coolness of his skin on mine; but the fire that engulfed my body made that impossible. At the very least I had to stop screaming, but again that was impossible.

"Bella stay with me now. It'll be alright we're here to watch over you now don't worry. It's almost over." Carlisle said in a calmer tone moving my hair from my face.

"I want it to be over now. I've had enough of the burning; of this torture." I said through my clenched teeth.

"You have suffered enough, and we'll tell that little brother of ours just how much you have…"

"Emmett, now is not the time for that." Carlisle scolded.

"Sorry, but I just wish that…" Emmett said huffing with anger.

"We all wish that. You think I liked seeing Alice hurt whenever she saw a vision of Bella involuntarily and realized that she could never see her again?" Jasper yelled back.

"Boys, this is not the time to be yelling about that. Bella don't worry everything will be just fine." Carlisle said then touched my face with his hand which hardly felt as cold as I had remembered it.

"Focus Bella. Try not to think about the pain. Concentrate on something else." Jasper said in a reasonably calm voice.

"I can't. I've tried, but it's too hot." I answered trying to keep my screams from escaping.

"We know Bella, but I promise you that it will be over soon. Just try to relax." Carlisle replied.

I tried to do as he said, so I closed my eyes once more and tried to listen to the other sounds around me. My heart and breath were the only things I could hear, but my heart was stammering harder than ever. My breathing was coming out uneven and in pants.

The scraping of my withering body against the wooden floor was also harder to control. I could not control my body, and surprisingly it felt that the men had to hold down on me with more strength than what they normally used on me.

Unfortunately, I was kept being brought back to the pain that I was in—not like I couldn't block it out entirely—by every breath and movement that I made. I was trapped and frightened, but now I wasn't alone.

I didn't know how long the Cullen men had been with me when suddenly I heard new sounds. Cars on the highway, animals running close to the house; how could that be? We were at least three miles away from the highway and the animal sounded like it was running right next to me. Then I heard something else that sounded like someone was running in the woods not too far way and getting closer.

"Who's coming?" I asked my teeth still clenched together.

The others must have heard this too because Jasper and Emmett tensed up, while Carlisle sighed like he was relieved of something; still they did not answer me. I then heard my name being called from a beautiful, velvety voice that sounded like it was in a lot of pain. Probably not as much as I was in at the moment

"Bella, Bella." It kept saying, but I didn't know if it was one of my hallucinations or was it real.

"Edward?" I nearly screamed out.

"It's him honey don't worry he's coming as fast as he can. Shhh, just calm down." Carlisle said soothingly.

The pain was still there, but this did not stop me from trying to roll towards the sound of my name being called. Emmett and Jasper still held me on my back while Carlisle still held my arms at my sides.

That's when I saw him walk through the door. It was Edward. I kept trying to move towards him, but my restrainers wouldn't allow me.

Edward was by my side in a heartbeat holding down my shoulders staring into my eyes.

"Oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward said sounding like he had been crying.

Fearing that I was going to show him my pain, I locked my lips together trying to keep my screams quiet. Edward's presents made it easier to keep them silent, but the pain was still there as hot as ever, if not worse.

"How long has she been here?" Edward asked without looking away from my face.

"We just got here last night, and we could smell that Laurent left here probably about 20 to 24 hours before our arrival." Carlisle answered calmly.

"He must have changed her and left her here. When I find him I am going to rip his head off. He should not have done this, he…" Edward growled.

"Edward focus on Bella, she needs you now more than ever." Carlisle tried to reassure him.

"Maybe they were in danger and he thought that she would be better protected here. Our scent is still here, and it could have warned off any other vampires that may have crossed by." Jasper explained also trying to stay calm.

"He still should not have done this. Making her into one of us, what if he had killed her? What if…?" Edward said still growling.

"But he didn't kill her, and look Edward she is going to live. She may not be human, but this way you won't have to worry about her so much because she won't be so fragile anymore." Emmett said.

Edward just growled at him.

I didn't like how he treated his older brother who was trying to be sincere, so I let loose one of my hands from Carlisle's grip and rammed it hard into Edward's stomach. The pain from my hand made me release the scream I was trying to fight off—which made it even louder—while Edward slide back a few feet from me. He looked at me in shock while I tried to regain control over my screams. This time I focused on his breath which was still staggering from being knocked out of him for a few seconds.

"Nice punch Bella." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Keep it together Bella, keep it together." Jasper said sort of firm with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"It won't be long now." Carlisle said quietly.

Edward came back to his place and kept his hands on my shoulders to keep my body from withering again, but this time I kept my mouth locked shut because I had more screams that wanted to follow the previous one. I could not let Edward see how much pain I was in. Looking at his, he already was in pain just from looking at me.

I remembered that he couldn't read my thoughts, but he could read my eyes. I was able to close them and really tried to focus on anything but the fire.

As time went on trying to hold onto a picture of anything that could help keep my focus off the pain was very difficult and didn't seem to get any easier. I tried to hold onto a picture of Charlie, Renee, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Jacob in his garage and working on his car, but Edward's was the only one that seemed strong enough. Unfortunately, the only one I could bring to the surface was the one from my last birthday after he threw me at the table away from Jasper. It was all I could bring up, but it was the best I had.

Suddenly, my heart started to beat faster and faster than before. Under the hands of my restrainers I could feel the pain from the fire beginning to fade way first from my fingers and toes then up my legs and arms. I heard the breaths around me change. Three turned into excitement while the last was becoming tenser like he was preparing for battle; that last one had to be Jasper.

"Calm down Jazz, she won't go on a major rampage through town. She has more control than that." Edward said to his brother probably reading his thoughts.

My breathing was also changing into quicker pants, and I could barely hold down the shrieks and screams that wanted to finally burst out of my lungs.

My heart was still beating faster as the fire was fading aiming straight for my heart. I struggled as the last of the pain was moving into my chest and focused on one area. As the last of the fire was being sucked in I gripped onto Carlisle's hands which still held mine down at my sides; the pain was becoming so fierce that I couldn't release the tension in my hands.

"Bella, loosen your grip or you are going to break Carlisle's hands." Edward's soothing words made my hands release their tension ever so slightly.

"You are doing fine Bella. It's almost over." Carlisle spoke up stroking my hands with his thumbs.

When he spoke my heart was stammering out of control until it finally stopped and the last bit of pain shocked through my body causing my back to arch as the men tried to hold me down, but this was a mistake on their part. My body fell back to the floor, but my upper body flung into an upright position causing Carlisle and Edward to be thrown back to the far wall where they caught themselves before they smashed it.

I watched them horrified that I had done that. I saw Jasper starting to crouch up and aiming to strike at me. He scared me for I truly saw him for the first time. His head and neck were covered with bit marks that resembled the crescent shaped scar that James had given me when he bit me.

Before Jasper or Emmett could pin me back down I got to my feet and leaped into the air landing in the corner at the far side of the room. I crouched down defensively waiting for Jasper to attack me, but Carlisle grabbed his son's arm and held him in place as Edward slowly walked over to me with a smile on his face. I recognized this as I stood up amazed that my body listened to my thoughts at such a fast pace.

Edward held out his hand a few feet from me with his smile still in place showing no fear at all.

I walked closer to Edward and hesitantly held out my hand to meet his. When I took it, he pulled me so close to him that I wrapped my arms around his neck without even thinking about it and his locked his around my waist. I felt like I was waking up from a long, terrible nightmare. I did not want to wake up if I was dreaming of this.

"Hello love. You look so beautiful." Edward said in my hair.

The only thing I could think of as I looked up into his eyes was "I love you."

He returned his affection by lifting my chin so that our lips could touch. The sweetness of his breath felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. Everything was new, and I wanted to explore it, but then I heard a cough that sounded like "Ok enough." I was sure it was Emmett.

We didn't want to stop, but we had to and I saw them for the first time. Jasper covered in crescent shaped scars but smiled when I looked at him, Emmett still huge as I remembered with my favorite childish grin spread across his face, and then Carlisle who was as bright as the sun, if not brighter. I wanted to go up and give them all a hug for coming back, but I cringed when I heard growling in the distance. Edward's arms hugged me closer to him.

"How are they back?" He asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Jasper asked looking in the direction that Edward was aiming his attention at.

"Remember the werewolves we told you about after you and Alice came to live with us?"

Jasper nodded, but I spoke up "Werewolves?!"

"We've dealt with them before and we can do it again." Emmett said cracking his large knuckles which made me jump again.

"How far away are they Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Within a mile radius. I should have heard them coming." Edward said through his teeth.

"No one blames you Edward. We were all distracted. Can you tell what they want?" Carlisle reassured him.

"They want to talk. To see if we've come back." Edward said calmly.

"How many?" Jasper asked.

"Impossible…there are five!" Edward answered shockingly.

"What?!" I shouted again.

Edward's arms hugged me closer, but I wanted to know what was going on so I pushed him away. Once I did Jasper was there to take his place. His arm wrapped around my neck holding me securely against his body.

"Jasper be careful, she didn't mean any harm she is just trying to understand. Let her go." Carlisle said in a firm, yet soothing voice.

Jasper hesitated, but released me. His grip didn't hurt, but I was still frightened and a little angry at him. Edward must have sensed what Jasper was sensing and tried to sooth me. "He's just trying to be protective Bella. Calm down love."

I began to relax until I heard nails scraping against the concrete driveway in the front of the house. Edward's arms wrapped around me again while Jasper and Emmett went up and flanked Carlisle. We stood three feet behind them.

The sound then turned into something much softer like bare human feet, but I couldn't make sense of it. Jasper looked through the corner of his eye at me for I was still very tense; I took a deep breath then exhaled trying to calm myself which seemed to please him. He gave me a small smile in approval.

The footsteps had moved from the concrete onto the porch as the figures walked up to the door. The figures opened the door without stopping and I had to catch my breath when I saw who they were.

In the front was Sam, flanked next to him was Paul and Jacob. I recognized Embry, but not the other boy. They walked into the living room looking at everyone and stopping in their tracks when they saw me.

Edward hugged me tighter while Emmett and Jasper crouched down a little bit; the shirtless boys stood their ground except for Jacob. I was so relieved to see him, but was still angry with him for ditching me. "Calm down love." Edward had to say when he felt that I had tensed up with anger under his arms.

"We had a treaty and we came to talk about it." Sam said in a hard, strong voice.

"We had nothing to do with creating her. Another vampire not from here changed her without our knowledge." Carlisle responded in a softer tone.

"Do you know who did this?" Sam asked with not so much hostility as before.

"Bella, do you know who bit you?" Carlisle asked me without turning.

I struggled to remember, but I was fighting my feelings of sadness, anger, fear, and pain all at the same time from just looking at Jacob who was looking at me and Edward. I could tell Jasper was trying to keep me calm, but this had to be hard for him, I wasn't cooperating.

"Bella, was it Laurent?" Edward whispered in my ear trying to get me to concentrate.

His name brought back the memory of meeting him in the meadow, and the burning pain that he brought with him which made me flinch. Edward's arm curled up around me more tightly.

"Why is she acting like this?" Jacob asked still looking at me.

"She is only minutes old into this new life. Her emotions and senses are still new for her which can be hard for her to control at times." Carlisle answered still looking at the boys.

"Hard to control? Will she be uncontrollable then?" Sam asked looking at me now.

"No, with some guidance from us she will be able to control them. Jasper is trying to help her even now. He can sense and control other's emotions." Carlisle answered pointing out Jasper who continued to look at the others.

"Bella, who did this to you?" Jacob asked harshly, but with a hint of sincerity.

"His name is Laurent. He was the one who changed me and left me alone before Carlisle and the others found me." I said in a voice no louder than a whisper allowing my eyes to close as I said Laurent's name.

"What did he look like Bella?" Jacob asked in a stern, but anxious voice.

Before I could answer Edward did, "You've already killed him. Yesterday while he was hunting."

I instantly looked back at Jacob and the others imagining how they could kill a creature as strong as a vampire. My mind began to wander. I remembered the scraping sounds coming up the drive way like an animal, but then it became quieter like human footfalls only softer. Edward saying that the wolves were coming back. Then Jacob's story flashed into my head—which seemed like a veil was drawn over the memory because I was human and my senses weren't as acute as they were now. It was the story of his people's heritage, about being descendents from wolves.

Wolves, it finally clicked.

"Werewolves." I whispered.

I looked back at Jacob then at Sam and the others in their group. They were all looking at Jacob like he was in major trouble, which he was. Like in the vampire world the tribe had their own secrets to protect. When Jacob told me the story of the Cullens he revealed a major secret that was not meant to be shared with outsiders.

Paul smacked the back of Jacob's head with such force that Jacob stumbled forward a bit. Instinctively, I pulled away from Edward's arms and started running towards Paul ready to attack him for hurting my best friend.

Before I could reach my target—and before Paul saw me—Jasper locked his arms around my torso and held on tight. I continued to struggle, but Jasper kept a good hold on me until I felt both Emmett's and Edward's arms around me holding me back. Paul now realized what I was trying to do and began to tremble uncontrollably. His teeth were clenched together as he snarled in my direction prepared to fight me. I growled in response still trying to reach him.

"Jared, Embry, get Paul out of here. Jacob, you'll stay with me." Sam ordered.

The others quickly obeyed the order, but Paul was still quivering and snarling as he was pushed out the door.

Even after the door was closed I still had a hard time calming down. All I could think about was getting at Paul, but I wasn't going to have my way. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were making sure of that.

"Take Bella upstairs and calm her down." Carlisle ordered though gentler than Sam's order.

"He didn't hurt me Bella, and I did deserve it for telling you the story and for ditching you too. I'm sorry." Jacob said as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper struggled to get me upstairs.

I didn't notice where we were going until we entered the room. Edward's old bedroom didn't look like I remembered, but it was still recognizable from the size and the windows. The room brought back the memories that have plagued me for so long that my earlier instinct began to die down.

They allowed me to fall to the floor and waited to see my reaction. Jasper shut the door and stood by it trying to get a sense of my mood, I suspected. Emmett moved to the other side of the room where the French doors were that lead to the surrounding woods. I lay down in the middle of the room and curled up on my side in a beetle position. Edward came to sit down next to me and began to stroke my back.

I allowed Jasper to use his abilities to calm me down as well as focusing on Edward's breathing to keep mine in check.

"That's impressive Bella, how are you doing that?" I heard Jasper ask after a minute of silence.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You're able to keep a good hold on your emotions. Normally newborns have a hard time with that. Their moods are very unpredictable except for when they are thirsty." Edward explained.

At that moment I hadn't considered how thirsty I was. I wasn't burning anywhere else in my body except for my throat which felt so dry like I hadn't had any thing to drink in weeks. I sat up and grabbed my throat like I could calm the pain, but it didn't help.

"I guess we forgot about something." Emmett said in a sarcastic tone.

I began to look around the room, twitching my head at anything that moved. Dust in the air, a leaf falling outside, the wind moving a branch nearby the window. My senses were going wild so Edward pulled me back into his arms to calm me down.

"Emmett, go downstairs and help Carlisle. Jasper and I need to take Bella out hunting now." Edward ordered.

Emmett looked glum, but did as he was told. Jasper slid to the side to allow his brother to get through the door then walked over to where Edward and I sat.

Edward stood up and pulled me up too. "Ready for your first hunt love?" He asked smiling my favorite crooked smile that I missed so dearly.

I looked first at Jasper then back to Edward and said "What's on the menu Grizzly bear or Mountain Lion?"

Both chuckled.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"You'll be fine Bella. You're not as delicate as you once were." Jasper answered.

Heights didn't bother me too much, but facing the unknown by jumping out of a three story window in pitch-black dark did somewhat concern me.

"Bella, you're only scared because you see this from a human's perspective. Jasper and I will be right there next to you just in case." Edward reassured me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before I lightly leaped in the night air. I only opened my eyes when I felt the ground under my feet; Edward and Jasper landing at my sides almost instantaneously after I had.

"Lesson in intro to jumping passed." Jasper said jokingly.

"Lesson number two is running. How fast do you think you can run Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at him with a smirk on my face and replied "Faster than you."

"Alright, let's see. On your mark…get set…" Edward began.

"What's that over there?" I asked, but to only get a head start for I knew he would already be faster than me. Still I wanted to try.

I took off before Edward could realize he was being deceived. I heard him and Jasper laughing behind me until I saw him run past me saying "Cheater." I couldn't help but laugh.

Running was incredible. My muscles weren't hurting as I pushed them as far as they could go, and I was still breathing evenly no matter how fast I was going.

When I saw that they had stopped I slowed and almost ended up stopping in the river.

"Lesson in jumping part two." Jasper said.

He took two long steps backward then ran and launched himself over the river completing a perfect summer-salt in mid-air.

"Show-off" Edward and I both said at the same time.

We heard Jasper laughing on the other side of the river.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked.

I looked across the river and took a deep breath. "I can do this." I thought to myself taking four long strides backwards; just in case. I took one more look at Edward then ran and launched myself into the air.

Instead of landing on the ground Jasper caught me in mid-air and pinned me against the ground. Edward joined us before I could try to wiggle out of Jasper's grasp. He held my arms while Edward held my legs.

"Hey this isn't funny." I complained.

"Bella be quiet and don't breath." Edward explained.

"Why do I…" I stopped in mid-sentence after catching something in the air that sent my already thirsty throat into a burst of flames. It smelled so delicious, but I instantly knew what it was. Human blood.

"No." I said through my clenched teeth and jumped out of Jasper's and Edward's arms without hesitation. I ran through the forest not daring to take another breath. It was hard because breathing was so natural that it just felt uncomfortable without it.

I ran as fast as I could until I heard something following me so I turned and was about ready to pounce on my pursuers.

"Bella calm down it's us." I heard Jasper say from a short distance.

I stood up before they came into view. Jasper stopped six feet in front of me, but Edward kept coming closer until he was within inches of my face.

"Nice work Bella, but how did you do that? Just walk away from the scent like that?" He asked.

"Bella you can breathe now, you're out of range to smell the human." Jasper reassured me.

I let out the breath I was holding and took in another breath to see if Jasper was telling the truth. He was.

"I don't know. I just knew it would be bad if I followed it, but I'm sorry that I turned on your guys." I answered feeling small for what I had done.

"Hmmm…sounds like we have a mystery on our hands don't we Jazz?" Edward asked.

"I guess we do, but we can figure that out later. Right now we need to get some good blood into her before she really loses control." Jasper responded.

"Bella, close your eyes and concentrate on only my voice." Edward told me.

I did as I was told. "Allow your senses to reach out. What do you hear?" He asked.

I allowed my senses to float away from me until I heard rushing water, but the smell was unappealing to me. "Water." I answered.

"Good, but what do you sense around the water?" Edward asked again.

I allowed my senses to go even wider around the water until I sensed what was near the water. My throat burned when I smelled the blood of the deer drinking the water.

"You smell the deer don't you?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head then I felt his hands on my shoulders turning me in the direction of the scent. He released his hands, but put his face close to my ear.

"Follow your senses." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and led the way towards the deer, but I stopped when I smelled something more appetizing. I turned and saw a huge grizzly staring at me.

"As long as I'm here." I said to the grizzly that stood up on her back legs to let out a huge roar.

"Come on mama bear." I responded to her growl.

"Bella No!!" I heard Edward yell behind me, but I also heard Jasper say "She can handle this."

I knew he was right so I lunged at the bear with one quick leap avoiding the swipe at my chest. I pushed my body against the bear's and she went down without a fight. Before she had time to react I sank my teeth into her exposed neck, but her paws kept trying to pull me off. I kept a good hold on the bear's shoulders until she stopped moving and I was sure that the corpse was drained.

I sat up and rolled onto the forest floor beside the dead beast, grabbing a tree for support while I caught my breath. Edward walked up to me and traced his thumb on the outside edges of my mouth that were smeared with blood only to put it into his mouth.

"Mmm…good choice for a first meal." He said.

"Emmett would be proud. Should we take back the head for prove?" I teased.

"Esme never allows us to bring home trophies from our kills. We only show what we've earned." Jasper answered.

"Still thirsty?" Edward asked.

I felt the burning pucker up again, but not as strong as before. I just nodded my head to reply.

"Good because we're kind of thirsty too." Jasper said chuckling.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack right there did you know that?" Edward asked.

I looked down and replied, "I must have given you a lot of heart attacks when we were together."

He looked down at me and replied "I must have given you an anxiety attack after what I put you through."

"You two also hurt the rest of our family with that decision too." Jasper spoke up.

"It wasn't my idea." I nearly shouted at Jasper.

"Shhh, we know it was my idea and it was really stupid. I don't know why I thought of it in the first place." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper for yelling at you." I said.

"It's alright, but you should not be apologizing." Jasper said while lifting one scared eyebrow at his little brother who continued to look at me.

"He's right. I'm sorry to everyone. I'M SORRY TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!!" He shouted until I silenced him by putting my hand on his mouth.

He moved it, but not before kissing it. "But mostly I'm sorry to you Bella, my love. I never loved anyone as much as I love you, and when I told you that I didn't love you anymore was a complete lie. I should be damned in the deepest part of hell for saying it or even thinking of it. I know that I don't deserve it, but can you ever forgive me?" He continued.

I stepped forward and reached up onto my toes until I was close to his face and replied "Somehow I always knew that you didn't mean it. You wanted to protect me and I respected that, but Jasper is right that was really stupid of you to do such a thing to ME!!"

"Will you two stop yelling before you wake up the state of Washington?" Jasper retorted.

We all started to laugh at the joke until I spoke up "I will forgive you Edward Cullen, but don't you ever do that to me again. Understand?"

"I understand, and I will never run away from you or tell you that I don't love you because I would be hurting not only you but also myself. I couldn't live without you Bella Swan. I love you for now and forever."

"And I love you forever."

I wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling the man I loved down to my lips to kiss him as I had wanted to for so many months.

"Alright you two. Separate so that we can go hunting." Jasper groaned.

We pulled our lips apart, but hesitated moving our bodies.

"I'm curious Edward? Can you read my thoughts now that I'm like you?" I asked.

"Damnit no I can't, I didn't even think about that until you brought it up. Ugh, why not?" He replied.

"Well I'll tell you what I'm thinking right now. I'm thinking that I could sure another drink. How about we go for a mountain lion this time?" I joked.

"Thank you for sharing your thoughts, but lets not give me anymore heart attacks for at least another day or so. My poor old heart can't take anymore of this." He joked backed placing his hand over his still heart.

"Well you already know what I'm thinking so let's go." Jasper retorted.

We all laughed together and ran off into the forest after the herd of deer that I almost went after earlier.

"Why don't herbivores taste better than carnivores?" I asked on the way back to the house.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other before Edward answered. "Vampires mainly drink humans who are carnivores. Therefore, the blood of a carnivore is more appealing to us than herbivores. Does that make since?"

I looked down at the ground ashamed that I asked such a hard question to the man I loved when I wanted for him to be happy with me again.

"Bella, don't be ashamed about that love. We've all wondered that when we chose this lifestyle." Edward said no doubt reading my feelings from Jasper.

I reached for his hand and squeezed it then came to an abrupt halt that almost made him fall.

"Jazz, why don't you go on ahead and we'll meet you up at the house in a few minutes." I said smirking at Edward who just looked at me confused.

"Umm I sense where this is going and I'll take the chance while I have it. Enjoy yourself little brother." Jasper answered with a wink.

Once I couldn't hear his footfalls anymore I immediately went for Edward's lips with mine. Instead his met mine first and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist while mine went around his neck. I tried to remember that I was stronger than him, but we both quickly forgot that until we found ourselves on the forest floor with him right under me.

"Sorry." I said abruptly.

He moved his hands up to my face and pulled my lips to his then away again, "All is forgiven there." He then sighed, but wrapped his arms around my waist again not letting me get up obviously. His face was still happy, but there was something troubling him.

I realized that he wanted to talk about what happened between us so many months ago.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" I tried to keep it light.

He let out a big sigh again and shut his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. I remembered that he did that when he tried to keep himself calm. After taking a few breaths he opened his eyes again.

"I tried to keep you safe by tracking the very thing that could pull you away from me forever." He finally replied trying to stay calm, but a little acid came out with his words.

"Victoria?" I asked.

He just nodded his head then smiled that crooked smile that I so dearly loved. Even if my heart wasn't working anymore his smile still made it do flips in my chest. "I'm afraid to admit it love that I am the worst tracker in the world."

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said along with him which made our bodies do something very interesting while I was on top of him and it gave me an idea. I went down to kiss him again and my right hand began to creep up under his shirt tracing the lines up to his chest. Before it got too far he pulled my hand out from under his shirt and pulled my head back.

"We shouldn't do this." He said in a stern voice all points of teasing were gone from his expression.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it's not proper. I've always wanted you like this, but I promised myself this only if we got married." He said still serious.

I moved off of him to allow him to sit up and asked "If we got married?"

"I wasn't sure if I could handle doing it to you while you were still human anyways."

"What, have sex? Edward, I'm now a vampire we don't need to worry about that. More like we have to worry about me hurting you." I said with a sort of teasing tone.

"Yeah not going to happen, love." He retorted.

"What we won't have sex or I won't hurt you?"

"We won't make love."

"Until we're married?"

"Exactly."

I leaned closer to his face to give him my answer with a scowl look on my face "Hell no!"

With that I got up and started to run towards the house. I could hear him behind me so I pushed myself to get farther ahead, but he still managed to beat me. He stood in front of my path right before the river, but I jumped into a nearby tree and made the leap over the water. He quickly followed suit then grabbed my arm when he caught up to me and pinned me against a tree.

"Why won't you marry me?" He asked smiling crookedly.

I was still angry with him. "I've been raised to despise the word marriage or anything relating to the word."

He tried to be sneaky as he put his nose on my neck below my ear lope and slowly dragged his lips across to my chin. "Why?" He asked.

"Keep your head in the game Bella, don't let him distract you." I said to myself, but then I was beginning to lose it when he started to draw another line to the other side of my neck. However, I knew I had him when I felt his hands creep up my back. He wasn't really watching what he was doing now. When his mouth found mine I took the opportunity to part my lips inviting him to take in my taste. Instead of protesting, his tongue traced my bottom lip. I twisted my fingers into his hair pushing him closer to me. His hands started to go up my shirt from the sides so I grazed my fingernails along his neck until he pulled away only to look down at the ground.

"Not so easy is it?" I asked teasingly.

He then came back to me and whispered in my ear "No its not."

"So what are you waiting for?" I whispered back.

"For you to say yes to my proposal." He replied.

So the joke was on me the whole time. I pushed him away and began to run again. He let me lead probably to let me think this over. I hate it when he did this to me. Planting the idea in my head and sprinkling it with his intoxicating love. Could he get any lower.

Before I reached the perimeter to the house I got a whiff of something that smelled disgusting. When I did Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me against his side as we walked towards the horrible smell till we saw Jacob.

He was standing alone with his arms crossed over his bare chest. His feet were also bare and his hair had been cut short.

"Jacob!" I said excited that I saw him at last.

I tried to go to him faster than the pace that Edward was setting, but he kept me still at his side.

"Bella." He said in his husky voice that sounded deeper and angrier than usual.

"What do you want?" Edward asked in a tone that was both polite and harsh at the same time. It kind of scared me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Bella for not being there for you when you needed me. Maybe I could have saved you from this fate." Jacob answered to me.

"Saved me. Jacob, I love that I'm like this now; but I'm more angry about you ditching me all the time why did you?" I asked in a sort of growl.

"You figured that one out a little earlier tonight didn't you?" He said sort of mockingly.

"Yeah, you guys are werewolves, but why didn't you tell me?" I retorted.

"Because they are dangerous love. This pup could have harmed you." Edward answered for Jacob.

"Stay the hell out of my head bloodsucker. I would never have harmed her." Jacob snarled.

"You both hurt me in the same way, but you both helped me. Jacob, you became my best friend; and Edward, he will always be my best friend whether you like it or not." I shouted at the two of them.

"What would that make him?" Jacob asked with a growl hidden beneath his words.

"Edward has always been the one I love and will continue to love for all eternity. I will always love you too just not in the same way Jacob." I said.

"In other words he's better than I am." Jacob shouted.

"Jacob that's not true." I shouted. Edward held me back because I was about to lunge at Jacob; he was starting to annoy me.

"Ugh Jacob stop playing this game with my head. If I could I would split myself in half one for you and the other for Edward."

"I'm not playing games with you Bella. I just wanted to know and now I do. Go, get out of here so that I don't have to see your face again." He shouted. I felt my face drop to my feet.

Before I could recover to say something or to attack him, Jacob was gone and Edward was leading me towards the house. When we reached the house Emmett held the door open for us and Jasper released a wave of calmness into the room.

"Jasper please stay out of my head, and let me be miserable." I said trying not to yell as I ran up the stairs when Edward's grip began to loosen, but before Carlisle could try to hug me.

I ran into Edward's old bedroom keeping the lights off and curling up in the corner trying to collect myself. I felt like I was breaking down, and wanted to lash out at anything. Kill anything, but I couldn't allow this. I couldn't be the uncontrollable newborn that everyone expects me to be. I curled myself up tighter hoping to keep my instincts under control.

I was only alone for a few minutes before I heard footsteps coming closer to the room. I waited for the knock and recognized it immediately. "It's your room get in here." I said raising my head to speak clearly, but not very loudly.

Edward popped his head in before walking through the door and closing it behind him. I put my head back in my arms as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry about that. He should not have hurt you like that." He said calmly as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

I laid my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"You shouldn't apologize for him. He was stupid and reckless for doing that." I said in a half growl.

"Sounds like someone I know. I read his thoughts about the times when you were in the Emergency room. What were you thinking, Bella; riding motorcycles?" He asked with sarcasm rather than disapproval.

I shook off his hands and shifted away from him knowing that my temper was about to flare a little bit. Jasper came racing up the stairs and stood by the door waiting to hold me down so that I wouldn't hurt anyone.

I decided to stand up and allow him to see my pain through Jasper's senses. "I don't want to talk about it right now Edward." I said in a low voice as I strolled closer to Jasper just in case.

Edward just got up and walked towards me. "I understand love, forgive me for being insensitive." He said then kissed my forehead when he reached me.

I couldn't say anything, but I still felt like smashing something. "Ok Jasper can you please calm me down?" I asked.

"Sounds like we're going to have another moody newborn in the family." Emmett said out loud.

Before I could reply by going down and beating Emmett up, Jasper released his wave of tranquility which would have made me sleepy if I was still human.

"Thanks Jasper, but no thanks from you Emmett." I said.

"Come on love, Carlisle needs to talk to us. More so to you." Edward said.

I nodded and headed to the door with Edward holding my hand at my side and Jasper right on our heels.

"How was your first hunt?" Carlisle asked in a very fatherly tone, yet also casual when we neared the landing of the first floor.

"Delicious, you should have come." I said in an equally casual tone that came from a loving daughter.

"Maybe next time, but I'm afraid we should talk." He said his tone a little more serious.

I knew from his tone that this wasn't going to be pleasant, Edward must have felt that too for he moved his hand from mine to wrap his arm around my waist for comfort.

"This is going to be about me and what we should do next isn't it?" I guessed.

"Yes it is. Bella, you must understand that we…" He paused because he was having a hard time trying to find words for what he was thinking. If only I could have Edward's abilities this would have been easier. Still I could tell what he was trying to say.

"I have to leave. Move away from Forks right?"

"Yes. I realize it won't be easy for you because you will have to practically disappear from everyone you know here and now. There is no way to go back to the way things were." Carlisle answered.

During my summer of love with Edward—before he left me—I had planned what I should do if Edward would choose to change me before my dreaded 18 birthday, but I thought about what Edward had suggested and quickly formulated that into my head. I hated the thought, but I knew it would be the only way. Still I hated it.

"I do have an idea of how I can disappear and not put you all in danger of being the blame. I could write a note to Charlie telling him that I ran away to elope with Edward because I couldn't be happier without him." I suggested trying hard not to keep my tone the same even after saying the bad word.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt all the other eyes on me. If I could still blush I would be so crimson red that my face might be sunburned from it.

"Is that a yes?" Edward said breaking the silence.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to stare at him. "If keeping you means that we have to get married then I guess I can put up with the humiliation for an hour or so." I answered trying so hard to not say "HELL NO!!"

"I would say that could work. It will be difficult Bella, you do realize that don't you?" Carlisle asked.

"I can do this." I answered looking back at Carlisle.

"You won't be alone as long as I'm around." Edward whispered in my ear.

Emmett and Jasper started to whistle, but Edward and I threw them dirty looks to stop them. Carlisle walked up to me and hugged me. "Welcome to the family Bella." He said.

"I thought I was already in the family even when I was human." I retorted.

"Now it will be official." Edward said when Carlisle released me.

I suppressed a whine.

When a phone went off I jumped a little bit. "That will be Alice calling." Jasper said while trying to choke back a laugh.

"Don't worry everything will get better as you mature a little bit more." Carlisle said.

Jasper answered his phone before the first ring had a chance to really sing. "Hello sugar." He greeted.

It was my turn to hide a giggle. I never heard Jasper be that sweet before. He must have heard or sensed my amusement because he came up to me and tried give me a kidney punch, but Edward pulled me out of the way before his fist touched me. "Yes she's right here. Did you want to talk to her? Bella, Alice wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone before he finished asking, but I had a pretty good idea of what she was about to say anyways. "Hey big sis." I answered.

"You accepted!!! I knew you would, oh I just knew it!!!" She was shouting in my ear.

"How could anyone have doubted you I'll never know." I played coy.

"Ok Bella now you have to tell me what do you want? I could…"

"Uh Alice, can we save this for later?"

"Sure….."

"Alice?" I asked after a pause on her end.

"Ok its later….now I was thinking about using that dress I got for you and…"

"Alice, hold on for a second couldn't we…wait…what…you already got me a dress? How in the world did you…?" I looked at the others who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well the designer does have a waiting list. I had to be prepared for several possibilities when it came to your future. So I was thinking…"

I hung up on her so that I wouldn't have to yell at her. "Now you're thinking like a Cullen." Emmett joked.

I gave a small chuckle before the phone rang again. This time I answered it. "Sorry Alice."

"Oh yeah, you're going to be sorry when you get here little sister. I'm normally against violence, but when Jasper's not around I can get pretty mean especially if you tick me off…"

Edward grabbed the phone from my hand before she could finish her sentence and spoke to her, "Alice you don't have a mean bone in your tiny little body, so give it up and we'll see you soon alright?"

Now it was Jasper's turn again, "Stay calm Alice and we'll be home soon. Just think of what I'll do when I see you again sugar. I love you too. Bye."

I couldn't help but giggle this time again, but Jasper didn't say anything he just smiled when I did.

"Alright so it's all settled let's get going." Carlisle announced.

Although, Carlisle was like any other vampire when it came to driving at fast speeds I still felt a little impatient because it went slower than if I was running. Jasper and Edward sat in the backseat with me and had to hold me down at times because I couldn't hold still for very long.

"Bella will you quit fidgeting. Why are you so jumpy?" Emmett asked from the front seat.

"Because this is going a little too slow for me." I replied.

"And I thought Edward was moving too slow for you." He laughed his big belly loud laugh that shook the car.

Edward and I looked at each other and scowled at Emmett. Jasper was sitting right behind him and flicked him on the back of the head before Emmett even knew it was coming.

"Ow, hey Jazz!" Emmett growled.

"Boys, not in the car." Carlisle warned.

Both Emmett and Jasper settled back down in their seats.

"Bella it may be slower, but it is safer for us and for others as well." Carlisle continued looking at me in the rear-view mirror.

"So that I can't hurt anyone like we almost did to that human in the forest." I added looking down at my lap.

"What human?" Emmett asked turning around to face me.

"There was a human walking on one of the trails when we were out hunting. Bella caught his scent after Jasper and I did, but took off before she was too overwhelmed by it." Edward explained.

"No way, you did?" Emmett asked astounded.

"Interesting, I wonder how that could be?" Carlisle asked, but mainly to himself as we pulled up onto my old street where my dad's house was. I looked through the dark windows and didn't see any kind of movement. He must have been asleep.

I looked to Edward who was still holding my hand, "He is asleep, but he is worried about you." He said.

"I'm surprised that he's asleep, and not out looking for me right now." I replied.

"He was before Jacob and the rest of the pack talked to him after they talked to us, and he stopped the search." Edward continued.

"Jacob said that he would tell your father that you had another break down, but are staying on the La Push reservation. Your father wants to see you, but we didn't know how that would be possible with you right now. Your idea is the best we could come up with." Carlisle finished.

I leaned my head against the head rest of my seat and tried to calm down. I felt upset that I had worried Charlie, but in this way he would know that I am safe and finally happy; even though he won't get to see me probably for the rest of his life.

"Bella, you don't have to go in with me if you don't want to." Edward said.

"No, I have to do this. I can do this." I replied.

"Jasper and I will be right behind you."

I smiled slightly as he and Jasper opened their doors and got out. I got out on Edward's side so that I could keep my grip on his hand. Jasper stayed close to my other side just as a precaution.

We got to my old window next to the tree that faces the west. Edward was the first to jump into the window. He made it look so easy that I mimicked his movements and gracefully climbed into my old room.

I was almost overwhelmed by how it felt being in my own room for probably the last time that I nearly wanted to jump back out the window, so I grabbed Edward's arm and refused to release it. Jasper was through the window in the same second as Edward cradled me in his arms. "It's alright, this will be over soon." He said soothingly.

He walked me over to my desk where I picked up a piece of paper and a pen as I sat down. Writing the letter was so hard that I nearly broke the pen in half trying to start. Edward's hand had to help guide mine to where it needed to go when I finally got it to make words. "My penmanship never looked better," I thought to myself to keep from becoming a crazy newborn like I should be at this moment.

I felt so sick when the note was written that I almost asked it vampires can vomit, but it passed when I told myself that this was for the sake of those who I loved:

_Dear dad, _

_Please don't worry about me anymore. I just wanted to tell you that I'm happier now. Edward came back for me after all, and we decided that it would be hard to live without each other. We are going to get married, but please dad don't call the police on us. _

_I trust Edward with all my heart, I love him as I love you and mom so please understand why I am doing this. _

_I'll try to keep in touch. _

_Love always,_

_Bella. _

When it was finished, Jasper took it away from me before I put my pen down and left the room to stick it on the refrigerator where Charlie was sure to see it.

I sat at my old desk for a few seconds while Edward massaged my shoulders until Jasper came back and I knew we had to finish what we came here for.

I pulled out my suitcase and began to pack a few sets of clothes—knowing Alice will surprise me with a new wardrobe when I see her.

I packed my toiletries which were right where I'd left them a few days ago. A few of my favorite books, my camera, and the scrapbook were also packed.

Just as I was almost finished packing, Edward laid a few more things in my suitcase. They were my presents and things that would have reminded me of Edward that he had hidden from me when he left. "Where were they?" I asked.

"Under the floorboards. I just couldn't stay away from you Bella; well not all of me, so I couldn't keep everything away from you."

"The tickets we won't be able to use, but maybe we can leave these for Charlie?" I suggested

"That might be a good idea." Edward agreed.

"Speaking of great ideas, was this one yours Bella?" Jasper asked while holding up a large garbage bag that held the stereo I had gotten from them at my last birthday.

"What the...?" Edward asked.

"Um…it didn't want to come out of the dashboard?" I answered as a question.

That reminded me. "Where's my truck?" I asked in a somewhat panic stricken voice remembering that it was parked near the forest where I started walking into to get to Edward's and my meadow where Laurent found me.

Both guys rolled their eyes at me. Edward answered "Charlie will get your truck from Jacob tomorrow. Then we'll go car shopping for you."

I scowled at him, he knew I hated that, but before I would say anything to him Jasper said "Come on let's pick up the pace. We should get out of here before anyone sees Carlisle's car."

I knew he was right, but how I could leave my home or Charlie without a proper goodbye. Unfortunately, I could not. I closed my suitcase, but Edward grabbed it before I could pick it up.

I looked around my room one last time remembering every little detail about it before going to the window and jumping down to the cold, hard ground. That's how I was feeling right now. Finally I felt like I should really feel now cold and hard.

We walked to the car in silence, Edward put my suitcase in the trunk and then got in to sit beside me. I had to bury my face in his chest to keep from looking at my old house or else I was going to lose it. Carlisle wasted no time starting the car and driving as fast as the car would allow him to get out of town.

A while later when I was finally looked up from Edward's chest I immediately saw the sign that said "Welcome to Canada". Edward's free hand came up and stroked my cheek trying to sooth me, but I think Jasper's abilities helped me the most. I almost felt like bolting from the car and running back to Forks to be with Charlie again. To be with Jacob again, but I knew I couldn't.

Edward must have sensed what I was feeling through Jasper because he hugged me closer to him in an iron grip which I returned with a much stronger grip.

"Luckily you two don't need to breath." Emmett joked.

This time I was the one who kicked his seat, but I did it lightly so that I wouldn't break it.

"Hey!" He shouted back to me.

"Emmett, Bella, behave yourselves." Carlisle warned.

Emmett turned back around in his seat, but muttered something that I didn't a lady should have heard, still I gave a small giggle. I then heard something familiar playing into my ear. Edward was humming my lullaby to me.

I looked up at him, "Good luck getting me to fall asleep."

He stopped and meet my gaze with his crooked smile, "Your fiancé can try can't he?" He asked.

I winced at his question.

"Why did you put that idea into my head did you?" I asked no longer teasing.

"I wanted you to think about the idea, but I didn't know that it would work that well." He laughed.

I wiggled out of his arms and crossed mine across my chest and looked straight out the windshield. It was a good thing I was no longer human or else tears would be spilling out of my eyes from the anger I was feeling right now.

No one spoke for the rest of the trip, but I did see Edward move from time to time. It was just simple moves that I assumed he was answering nonverbal questions from the others. Although, it did seem funny I kept the anger, but I was surprised that Jasper didn't try to make it go away. He was probably just amused by watching me sulk like a little girl.

I didn't move for hours, but it didn't feel uncomfortable so I kept my position until I saw another sign that said "Welcome to Alaska".

I gave a heavy sigh when I saw the sign which was a kind of an invitation for Edward to put his arm around my shoulders. This time I didn't shake it way, instead I just rested my head on his chest while his arm moved down to my waist. My arms were still crossed on my chest, but the anger was residing I was wondering if Jasper was doing that or was it going away on its own.

I looked outside hopping to see the sun, but I could barely see it behind a thick, grey cloud that seemed to stretch across the sky. I suppose it was good that I couldn't see it or else it would have reminded me of my own personal sun, Jacob. Will we ever make up or would we be doomed to be natural enemies for the remainder of our existence?

Again Edward's arms locked around me holding me tight to him. I uncrossed my arms and hugged myself closer to him.

I knew the others were getting worried about me so I broke the silence, "Are we there yet?" I asked as if I was a whiny little child.

The others laughed. "About less than an hour." Carlisle answered still laughing.

I had to laugh too.

"Getting anxious to talk to Alice about wedding details?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

I groaned at him and hid my face in Edward's chest. Why did I start that or more accurately why did Edward have to put that in my head?

"I'll bet Alice has it all prepared and they are just waiting for the bride and groom." Emmett joked.

"The groom would also need his entourage, Emmett." Jasper challenged his brother lifting up an eyebrow.

"50 bucks says that Alice has the wedding all ready and I'm the best man." Emmett turned towards his brother.

"Deal." Jasper held out his hand which Emmett shook once.

I had enough of this so I kicked both Emmett's seat and Jasper in the shin with the same leg before either one knew what was coming.

"Ow, Bella." They both shouted at me.

I curled up closer to Edward who lifted me up onto his lap to better protect me. Both of us growled at them who growled back at us.

"Enough all of you." Carlisle said over the growls which instantly settled.

I stayed on Edward's lap gazing outside at the snow which covered everything outside except for the road which seemed to have been recently been plowed.

We were also swerving around every car that we came behind which seemed kind of fun, but I still felt we were going too slow.

As the traffic got more congested, Edward moved me back to where I was seated before, between him and Jasper.

"Hey." I protested.

"Sorry Bella, but we can't take any risks." Edward replied in a soft tone that was also apologetic.

He kept his arms around my waist, but I took them and hugged them closer to my body as I leaned against his chest.

The congestion of the traffic began to slow down as soon as we started to get out of the little town, but it didn't disappear until we turned off unto a half hidden dirt road that looked oddly familiar even though I had never been to Alaska before.

"I'm guessing we're getting closer to where Tanya and her family lives right?" I teased.

"I've always said you were very observant." Edward teased back.

The snowy trees soon gave away to a blanket of white powder on a huge open field surrounded by more snowy trees. In the middle of the field was a large green house that blended into the green of some of the trees that were visible under the snow. Like the Cullen's house it was also three stories with lots of windows, yet it also looks old-fashioned like over 100 years old.

As we drove past the house to the driveway I saw some figures standing out on the front porch that stretched from one side of the house to the other. It didn't take my now perfect vision any longer than one-eighth of a second to focus and see Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and five others all standing waiting for us.

I couldn't help myself when I almost leaped out of Edward's arms, but he kept a good hold of me and Jasper put his hands of my shoulders to keep me still. "Patience Bella." He said.

Finally, Carlisle stopped the car in front of the house just before the turn to get into a huge barn-like garage. Jasper couldn't move fast enough for me to get out of the way, but Edward's grip kept me in place. Alice danced up to the car while Jasper ran up to her and scoped her up into his arms with one quick motion. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, but not for long before she squirmed out of his arms and towed him by the hand to me.

I got out next before Emmett and Edward could and raced towards Alice who jumped at me and clung to me like she was a monkey climbing a tree. "Easy Alice." I heard Jasper say, but we both ignored him. We had miss each other too much.

Then I felt Esme's arms wrap around us. I freed one arm from around Alice to put it around her. When I was human this would have been difficult to hold Alice with one arm, and I would be freezing by now without a coat holding two frozen statues against my body; but they felt so warm to me and soft too that I didn't want to let go.

"Can I hug her?" I heard Rosalie ask.

We all looked at her in shock. She had never really talked to me before, and she didn't look mean now either. I wondered why. Alice jumped down and took a step back towards Jasper. Esme stepped back also towards Carlisle. I nodded my head.

Rosalie walked towards me opening her arms, I followed suit, but didn't move. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her body firmly against mine. "I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear, but I didn't know if she was apologizing for being mean to me in the past or for me losing my mortality. I knew if she would have a choice she would give up her immortality to be a mortal again even if it did mean leaving Emmett behind.

After a second of holding me, Rosalie released my shoulders and I her back. With a smile she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house. Edward grabbed my free hand as we walked up the stone path to the porch where the five figures stood.

One woman walked towards us, as she did she held out her hand and Rosalie dropped mine. I reached my free hand up to the welcoming hand and shook it gently knowing my new strength.

"So this is Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Tanya."

Tanya was tall with strawberry-blond hair that went halfway down her back. We dropped hands as another reached for mine. This woman had dark hair that was just as long as Tanya's and was just as tall. I was beginning to feel inferior because they looked prettier than me. Edward squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carmen and this is Eleazer." She pointed at her mate her was taller than her by no more than an inch with just as dark hair, but his was only down to his shoulders. He bowed his head and smiled rather than taking my hand that Carmen now dropped.

"Irina come say hello to our new cousin." Tanya said in a sweet voice that reminded me of Esme's.

The third woman was about my height—to my relief. She also had dark hair, but it only came down to her chin.

She didn't move and she kept a frown on her face as she answered, "Hello."

"Finally, this is Kate." Tanya added.

"Bella, lovely to meet you." The fourth woman said grabbing my hand firmly to get my attention. I was still focused on Irina to really see Kate.

Kate was just as tall as her sisters with dark brown hair that went pass her shoulder blades.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you." I said breaking away from Irina's sight or else I knew my voice would be too shaky.

The little group smiled at me, but Tanya turned towards Irina and gave her a look of disappointment. I smiled back at them even to Irina just to be polite.

Alice, of course, was the one to break the silence. "Jeez Bella, when was the last time you had on some fresh clothes?" She asked or demanded.

I tried to remember how many days had past since I had changed my clothes, but couldn't remember clearly. But I knew what she was going to do so instead of answering I tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately, I forgot that Edward was still at my side so I bumped into him which caused him to stagger back a step. "Sorry." I said to him.

He just smiled and turned me around to face Alice who now had a look of anger on her face.

"Just what I thought, come on little sis you're going to get cleaned up whether you like it or not." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

I pressed myself back into Edward as best as I could, but he stepped backwards and held me out towards Alice. But it was both Rosalie and Esme who grabbed my arms and started to lead me into the house. Tanya and Carman led the way with Kate bringing up the rear.

I didn't try to struggle because I knew that would be pointless. I was going to have to get use to this if I was going to live with the Cullens, but it didn't mean that I'd have to like it.

The house inside was white, but had a full garden in bloom painted on the only wall in the living room while everything else was a rustic brown which reminded me of Jacob's rustic skin color. I tried to keep my head clear or else I was going to need Jasper to help me prevent another meltdown. The carpet was a luscious green that even followed up to the stairs. I decided that I was going to show my cooperation at this point and pulled my arms away from my restrainers ever so gently. Esme and Rosalie understood and let go without making a fuss.

The green carpet continued up the stairs and up the next flight which we did not go up, but did led on to the floor which we stopped at. I followed Alice into a room right off from the stairs that was a beautiful sea-colored blue, with a carpet that was a white, powdery sand color. On the off-white bed laid a pair of jeans and a deep blue lace long-sleeved shirt. Next to the bed was a pair of black ankle-high heel boots.

"Alice, I don't wear heels." I protested as the other girls started to file out of the room.

"Bella, as a vampire you have a greater sense of balance. Besides your legs will look longer, and Edward loves to look at your legs." She answered.

"That's not all he looks at." I heard Emmett add downstairs followed by two loud bangs that sounded like granite hitting granite. I wished I was one who had hit Emmett, but I will have to save that for later.

"Ok Alice, I'll get dressed." I said holding my hands up to my head like I was surrendering, which is what it felt like.

She smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She and the other women didn't go back downstairs so I wondered if Alice had something else planned for me.

Under the shirt were a matching deep blue lingerie set made out of silk. I thought I felt a bit of heat rise up to my cheeks when I saw them.

At first I was angry and humiliated by what Alice did, but then I was grateful because this is what I needed to get back at Edward. If I could keep this up then he would be putty in my hands about the whole sex thing. Will he be able to wait until we were married or not I wondered? This was going to be a fun experiment. I also wondered if Alice saw what I wanted and decided to help me.

I quickly got dressed, and by the time I finished zipping up the boots Alice popped her head in. "Ready?" She asked with a wink.

I didn't respond, I just opened the door wider and she let me pass her. I stopped in front of Tanya to allow her to go down first, but Alice pulled on my arm and led me into another room which was a bedroom-sized bathroom with the counter covered in beauty supplies. I suppressed a groan, and sat in a chair held out by Esme without complaint.

All of them went to work on my hair and face cleaning it up. I guess I looked worst than I thought. I never even looked in a mirror since my transformation, and now I was scared to see the monster that was now me.

As soon as they started I heard someone downstairs push a button on a machine which started some music. I recognized the music immediately—although, it sounded better with my new ears—my lullaby.

"Thanks Edward." I said in a clear voice.

"Your welcome, love." Edward answered.

The women and I giggled at the gesture and I relax to the music while the women worked on me.

By the time the fifth song ended Alice woke me out of my daydream of Edward and I together in the forest in a meadow kissing for hours on end without taking a breath. "Bella, come on focus girl." She said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"I think we kept him waiting long enough Bella." Rosalie added.

With that I leaped from my seat and headed to the door, but Carman stood in front of it blocking my exit. "What?" I asked.

She merely smiled at me and pointed at something behind me. I turned not understanding what she wanted me to look at until I saw her. A tall, dark-haired beauty staring back at me. Her hair was brushed straight and it shined so brightly under the lights that I saw the hint of red in it. Her clothes clung so perfectly to her slender body and her legs did look longer with the boots, but then I saw her eyes and my fears were confirmed. Her eyes, my eyes, were bright crimson red staring so widely in shock back at me. I had to turn my face away from the mirror to escape the fear of the eyes.

"They'll turn into another color within a couple of months." Carman reassured me when I turned back towards her.

I took another breath and looked back at the beauty in the mirror and looked around at the other women in the room. I almost matched their beauty, except for Rosalie—nothing could compare to her.

"You do look more beautiful than ever Bella." Alice agreed.

"Thanks everyone. Now I'm sure that Edward has had enough waiting, and so have I." I said with a wink.

They all giggled and Carmen moved out of the way in time for me to bolt out and downstairs into the arms of the man I loved.

Edward caught me before I hit his body hard enough to make him fall down. His eyes grew wide when I looked into them. I'm sure if I could I would be blushing at his reaction.

He held me at arms length and spun me around to get a better look at me. Someone behind me whistled, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

"I wish you could hear everyone in their room because their coming up with much better words to describe you than I ever could, but they still don't describe you completely." Edward said.

I took a step towards him and asked "You don't think I'm too scary looking?"

"Never." He answered truthfully.

I reached up to kiss him and he didn't hesitate, but I pulled away from him before his lips touched mine which would have ruined my concentration. He looked at me confused.

"I thought you wanted to be proper about this." I ran my hand down his chest stopping at his stomach.

He sighed heavily then looked at Alice irritated; no doubt by what she was finally showing him with her thoughts.

"Is that what you were trying to hide from me Alice? You two are going to be a pain, but I suppose it's a price to pay for loving you both." He said in a playful growl.

I took his head in my hand to make him look back at me, "Trust me Edward, the rewards will be oh so sweet." I whispered in a slow seductive voice.

He sucked in a huge gulp of air then kissed my hand that held his head.

"So do you want to see your ring or not?" He asked in an equally seductive tone.

I groaned because I never liked getting presents and this was no better, but I had to play some of his rules as well as mine. I closed my eyes and held out my free hand. "Fine." I answered.

I heard him reach into his pocket and pull a box. He flicked it open and I felt him sliding down to the ground still holding my hand. "Why did I have to grab his head with my left hand?" I wondered to myself.

I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyway and resisted the urge to run out of the room. I looked at him kneeling on the floor like all gentlemen do when they pop this most painful of all questions.

"Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said smiling his crooked smile that made me melt.

I heard Alice squealing as Jasper put his hand over her mouth to stop her from making any more sounds. Surely, she would already have seen what my answer would be. Ugh, she must have planned this. We weren't going by my rules or his rules now; we were going by Alice's rules.

"Yes, but I'm sure you heard Alice's vision saying I would already." I answered.

He let out a laugh while everyone let out a cheer. He slipped the ring on my finger, and surprisingly, it was a perfect fit.

The diamond was oval shaped and the gold around it was created into a web which held it in place. It looked so old that I wondered if it was his mother's.

He kissed the ring before standing up and to kiss me. The cheers grew louder around us, but I didn't care I was happy where I was. With the man that I loved, and would love forever.

We didn't release each other even when Alice came up to us. "Come on Bella, don't you want to see your wedding gown now?" She asked.

I didn't respond because I was a little busy at the moment. Everyone around us was chuckling.

"Edward, Bella let go. Come on we have a lot to get started on for the wedding." She growled.

We still didn't respond to her, so she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled with all her might until I was free of Edward's grasp. I saw that Jasper and Emmett had also grabbed Edward to hold him in place so that Alice could take me away.

"You'll see each other soon enough, but right now we have plans to make. AND NO RUNNING TO VEGAS TO ESCAPE ME!!" She growled at us.

We all just laughed as Alice pushed me back up the stairs with no one following us. This time we went up to the third floor and the last door at the end of the hallway which turned out to be a small room renovated to be a dressing room. Complete with a triple mirror and a small platform in front of it. A sewing machine with all the essentials were in a corner of the room not too far away from the door with sketches of outfits covering the walls of the corner. In the corner farthest from us was a sewing dummy that was covered with a thick pink fabric that covered it all the way past the floor with yellow warning signs sewn into the fabric. Obviously no one was allowed to see underneath except for Alice, and I was thinking that I would be the first to see what was under it too. My stomach just turned at the thought of what I agreed to do.

Alice pulled me into the room and up onto the platform then hurried to close the door before heading over to the dummy and pulled off the fabric. Underneath was a long white wedding dress that looked somewhat modern by the exposure of the shoulders, but everything else about it screamed turn of the 20th century. From the lace that covered the material to the length of the sleeves al the way down to the wrists and the buttons on the back.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "It's beautiful." My jaw just dropped.

Alice smiled a big, wide smile showing off all her teeth. "I knew you would love it." She laughed.

We heard a knock at the door just as Alice was starting to take the dress off the dummy. "Alice, do you need help." Esme asked.

"I'm sorry Esme, but I want to keep this a secret from Edward and I'm trying to keep it out of my head until the day of the wedding." Alice responded.

"It's alright Alice. Where are the tuxedos for the men so that we can get those done if we can?"

"Uh oh, they're in here. Um…give me a second."

Alice put the dress back on the dummy and pulled the fabric over it before running over to the door to allow Esme into the room. She led her to the rack in between me and sewing machine where five long garment bags hung in a row. Alice loaded Esme up with the bags and also gave her a small sewing box on top of the stack. Esme then left without saying another word, but I swear if she were human she would be crying tears of joy.

"Ok does anyone need anything else or want to try to take a stab at seeing the bride's dress before the big day?" Alice said out the door after Esme left the room.

"Can I give it a try?" Emmett joked.

"Sorry Emmett, but I need you." Esme answered in a stern motherly voice.

"Awe mom." He whined.

I smiled as Alice closed the door—this time locking it—and went back to the dummy to pull off the fabric yet again and the dress.

"Take your clothes off, so we can get this started Bella." She ordered.

I did as I was told, but when I did I felt a little self-conscious about it.

"Relax Bella, but wait you can't put this on while wearing that." She said.

I looked down at my blue lingerie and then back at her. "Alice I don't think it's going to show through that heavy fabric." I told her.

"I meant the bra." She said as she laid the dress carefully at my feet so that I could step into it then opened a box that was behind the dummy.

"Here we are." She continued holding up a white corset.

I groaned knowing what they could do to a girl.

"Bella, this isn't going to hurt you. But as a Cullen girl you need to learn to wear it. We all do sometimes. Besides it's more fun to take it off than to put it on." She grinned and winked at me.

I took a deep breath and turned to give myself a little privacy as I unclasped my bra and allowed it to fall to the ground. Alice wrapped the corset around my upper torso and began to tug at the string in the back. It didn't hurt, but it felt a little uncomfortable as she began to tighten it up. When she was done I didn't want to look down at myself only at the dress which Alice helped me step into.

She pulled the fabric up onto my body, "Go to your happy place Bella, and this will be over before you know it." She told me.

I closed my eyes and pictured Edward and I laying down in our meadow with wild flowers in full bloom around us. Both of us sparklingly from the sunlight as it bounced off our skin. We were kissing not caring about anything else, but what else could we worry about?

Thinking about this made me forget about time until Alice woke me from my daydream again. "Ok Bella you are all set. Step out very carefully, and let me take this off of you." She said.

To be funny I let in a huge gulp of air as if I couldn't breath while I was wearing the corset. Alice wasn't amused. "Hey at least you aren't human while wearing this or else you would really have been gasping for air."

"The way you tied it I would have died from suffocation." I joked.

This time she did giggle. "Ok, get dressed and you're free to go."

I quickly got dressed and kissed Alice on the cheek before she suspected it then ran downstairs. But before I could reach the last flight of stairs Jasper stopped me in my tracks.

"Jasper what's the matter? I'm just trying to get past you." I said anxious for him to move.

"I know, but the girls downstairs aren't done yet and I have to make sure you don't see Edward in his tux." He chuckled.

I frowned at him, and he returned the face back at me.

"Ok Edward, now I know how you feel; but it wasn't my idea." I spoke over Jasper's shoulder.

"It wasn't my idea either." Edward said back to me.

"As much as I love to torture him Bella it wouldn't be fair, so I'm torturing you as well." I heard Alice laugh upstairs.

I shook my head and laughed once at Alice's joke.

"Are you done yet Esme?" Alice called from upstairs.

"Yes we are and they are out of their suits." Esme called back.

I looked at Jasper who looked like he was enjoying himself a little too much. I gave a playful growl and tried to push past him, but he pushed me back with another growl.

"None of that you two. Jasper allow Bella to get pass you." Esme called from the bottom of the stairs.

Jasper allowed me to go down the rest of the stairs, and I made my way past Esme who was still at the bottom of the stairs with a disapproving looking on her face.

"Jasper, I wish you and Emmett would stop antagonizing her." She continued.

"It wouldn't be good to do that to the strongest vampire in the family." Elezear added with a chuckle.

"No one in this family is stronger than I am. Not even my little sister." Emmett said smiling evilly and flexing his arms as I ran into Edward's arms who still hadn't button up his shirt yet.

"What is he talking about?" I asked Edward as I buttoned him up myself.

"Haven't you figured that out yet Bella?" He asked back watching my hands work their way up to his neck.

I thought about it and remembered how I pushed Edward hard enough that he was thrown a few feet from me.

Once I had it, I put on a devilish smile and winked at Edward.

"Oh Emmett, would you like chance to prove that you are still the strongest vampire in the family?" I asked keeping my smile in place.

He walked up straight into my face. "Any time, any place little sis." He challenged.

"Alright, how about arm-wrestling, you and me, right now, and in the place of your choosing?" I suggested.

"Elezear where's the best place to arm-wrestle?" He asked without turning from my gaze.

"Follow me." He said in between chuckles walking towards the kitchen and out the door.

Emmett moved first, but I walked past him swinging my shoulder to hit his arm. He didn't say anything, but did give me a deep growl which I just hissed at.

"Easy sweets." I heard Rosalie whisper to Emmett.

Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I kept my devilish smile on my face as we continued to walk outside into the cold air.

By now the sun was at it's highest in the sky, but it was barely noticeable behind the thick screen of clouds in the sky. I didn't pay much attention to it or else I would lose my poker face and Emmett will sense my weakness. I still wasn't sure if I could be strong enough to match his strength.

Eleazar led us to the back of the house to where a fat tree had fallen some time ago. Stopping a few yards away from the tree, he turned towards us holding his hand out at the tree.

"Perfect." Emmett and I said at the same time as we walked past Eleazar except that I added a thank you.

The others stood next to Eleazar. Edward and Rosalie let go of Emmett and me to stay with the others. Emmett and I continued to walk over to the tree. I leaped high over the tree to be at the other side before Emmett had a chance to do so.

My evil grin never left my face, and neither did Emmett's, although, it probably got a little bit more devious since I shoved into him on purpose.

We kneeled at the tree at the same time and put our elbows on the tree so our forearms faced upward. Emmett grasped my hand firmly, but I still did not let my grin go down as I felt a little weary about this.

"Scared yet little sis?" He teased.

"On the count of three." I growled at him showing him that I meant business.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We shouted at the same time.

I felt all his might go into his arm and saw his muscles ripple under that strain, but my arm stayed where it was. I didn't put a lot of pressure on my hand, but I did experiment a little to see what would happen and Emmett lost an inch. I snickered in delight and heard a few of the others do the same.

"Sorry big brother." I said under my snicker.

With one big swipe I pushed with just a little more force than before and held his hand right above the surface of the tree just long enough for him to try to use his whole body to move my hand back. Even going so far as using his other hand to cheat, but that still wasn't much of a challenge for me.

I playfully yawned and pushed his hand onto the tree with all my might. The tree split all the way down to the ground. Emmett growled and it sounded intimidating.

I immediately let go of his hand and stood up so he wouldn't try to attack. I had no idea where that idea came from, but I followed it.

Emmett howled in pain, was it really pain or just frustration that he lost I did not know, then he lunged at me. I was glad I stood up when I did. Suddenly, my instincts took over and I lunged at him too, but since he was a better fighter he grabbed my neck and held me out at arms length before I could reach him.

I tried to claw my way to him wanting to kill him, but he kept me still crushing my neck and growling at me in the process.

"Emmett, Bella that's enough." Carlisle yelled at us.

Emmett took a deep breath and threw me only ten yards away from him, but I still wanted to hurt him or kill him I didn't know which at the time. As I got up into an attacking crouch Edward and Jasper grabbed me and held me steady.

I knew I had to calm down or else I could hurt someone, even though Emmett did deserve that for being a poor loser.

"Bella, calm down love. It's over, it's over." Edward repeated in my ear.

I kept trying to fight with myself to calm down, but I had a hard time. Good thing Jasper was there working his mood controlling abilities.

"Emmett, go inside and let her calm down." Carlisle ordered in his fatherly tone, but still gentle.

Everyone walked with Emmett and Alice gave him a head-slapping before looking back at me with concern in her eyes. Her actions helped me to relax, but then I saw in the reflection of myself her eyes. I was wild, out of control, my eyes bright, bloody red that thirsted for a fight.

I stopped thrashing by the time Carlisle stood in front of me, apparently not afraid of me—which was a poor choice on his part I thought—but I suppose he's had lots of practice dealing with newborns.

I tried to focus on other sounds around me besides the monster inside me telling me to go hunt down Emmett.

"Way to go Bella." Jasper approved.

"What are you talking about Jasper? I just lost my temper and almost killed Emmett." I admitted looking at the snow by my feet.

Carlisle lifted my face up to meet his eyes.

"We wouldn't have allowed that to happen, but it was good of you to think about what you were doing before it was too late. Emmett should not have provoked you like that." He said soothingly.

"I thought about it too late. If he hadn't caught me and pushed me back I would have done something…something…" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"None of us would have allowed you to do that. We were all prepared for anything just in case. Don't doubt yourself too much."

I took one last big gulp of air before I felt relaxed.

"At a girl. See you are stronger that you thought." He continued.

Jasper cautiously dropped his hands and Edward just dropped his to hold onto one of my hands at my side.

"Let's go inside, I think Emmett has something to say to you." Edward said.

"You think?" I asked him sarcastically.

We all laughed at my little joke and walked back towards the house.

The rest of the month flew by and I experienced so many emotions that Jasper did not want to leave my side for one moment. I didn't know if he wanted to be at my side because they changed so frequently that he thought I was dangerous or if he loved to watch to see how I would react out of pure amusement.

I still felt guilty for leaving everyone I loved in the dark to be with Edward again in this life. I also felt anxiety about my new life because I had to be constantly watched whenever we went out of the house—only into the woods never into town. Excitement that I was with Edward again, but then it would change to overwhelming anxiety that I couldn't let him out of my sight or range of hearing for more than a few seconds before panicking that he was going to leave me again. I hated to think that he needed to be so close to me, it made me feel selfish to want him to stay with me every minute of everyday. He told me that he felt the same way too, and that it was normal for us. Still it felt unnecessary, but I couldn't shake the feeling away for long.

I was getting use to Alice being my personal stylists which could not have been a good sign. Although, she knew not to push me too far; and Rosalie helped out whenever she could.

I actually began to feel closer to her now than I had since we first met. It was kind of pleasant, but it was probably the fact that we never got to say a good farewell to our old lives before committing to this one. Yet again, none of us had that chance.

Still I wouldn't deny that I always wanted this, but I had hoped that it would be easier and that I wouldn't have to disappear from the ones that I loved so abruptly. I really missed Charlie, Renee, and even Jacob.

Jacob.

His image in my head sent off a huge wave of emotions whenever I thought of him. I felt extreme guilt, sadness, and shame with my memories of him. Although, they look like there was a shroud covering them; I could still remember sitting in his home-made garage with him talking about anything and everything while he was working on his car or our motorcycles.

Exactly one month after my transformation, my feelings had become so overwhelming that I could feel my control breaking down. I ran out of the house as fast as I could into the woods not caring that Edward and Jasper were chasing after me; not caring where I was going until I smelled the scents of civilization. Still I did not stop. The running was helping me almost making me escape my feelings.

Edward caught me before I got too close to town and held me still against his body as Jasper helped me regain control over my emotions. We only sat still for less than a minute, but it felt like an eternity. No one spoke, but I was sobbing only no tears were coming out of my eyes. However, my body was shaking as if I was crying uncontrollably.

They didn't ask me if we could go home or not; they got up and Edward carried me back to the house. I didn't struggle.

When we got back I ran upstairs so that I wouldn't have to look at anyone's faces which were so full on concern that made me feel guilty again. I wasn't aware which room I ended up in, I just fell onto the bed hiding my eyes from the world in my arms.

Edward followed me instantly and lay down next to me on the bed rubbing my back soothingly. Jasper stood next to the door tasting my mood every so often helping whenever he could.

"So should we get married in Vegas or at Niagara falls?" He asked trying to distract me.

We did talk about the wedding sometimes, but we had a hard time agreeing where and when. Everything else was ready.

"You trust me to be in a big city?" I asked sort of teasing turning my head to look at him.

"We wouldn't let anything happen you know that." He answered.

"I don't like the idea getting married in either place because of all those people, but it's driving me crazy not to have you." I replied stroking his cheekbone down to his neckline.

"Maybe that's one of the reasons behind your lost for control." Jasper joked.

I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it before it hit him. Alice then popped her head into the room.

"May I make a suggestion?" She asked.

"Do you feel safe coming into the room with a monster, Alice?" I asked back hiding my eyes again in the bed.

"Bella, you are no more of a monster than the rest of us." She answered and then walked into the room. I could hear Jasper shadowing her.

"Alice no, she won't be able to handle that." Edward told her after reading her thoughts.

"Let's let her decide Edward. Besides I know that you're dying to see her in her wedding dress walking up to you ready to say I do." She said with a giggle plopping down on the foot of the bed.

"Let's hear it Alice before I agree or disagree with whatever Edward heard." I said a little irritated, but still talking through my arms.

"Ok, remember that meadow in Forks that you and Edward loved to go to sometimes?" She asked.

I caught on quick to what she was about to say. We could go back to Forks for the wedding, and I could be near the ones I loved once again. This excited me for a split second, but then I remembered Jacob's face when we last saw each other, and me not being able to stay in control while being so close to all those people in town.

I sat up to tell her it was a great idea, but as I did I changed my mind. It wasn't a very good idea and, in fact, a stupid one at that.

"Alice, how could you think of such a thing? I wouldn't be able to control myself. No. ABSOLUTLY NOT!!" I growled.

Edward held my shoulders back as Jasper pulled Alice into his arms at the same time Emmett was running up to the room.

I saw my reflection again in Alice's eyes and turned away from them so that I wouldn't see the monster inside of me. I heard Jasper put Alice back on her feet, but I took Edward's hands and wound them around my waist. This was our new warning system if I was too afraid of losing control.

"I know it sounds like a stupid idea Bella, but it would give you some closure. Charlie wouldn't be able to see you, but at least you can be near him one last time. Maybe Jacob could come too. If you want we could ask?" She continued.

Alice's idea wasn't sounding any better, but her reasons did make sense. This could be a proper goodbye to Charlie and to Forks for giving me Edward, and then to make up with Jacob. It was a tough choice to make.

I hugged Edward's arms around me as tightly as I could.

"Alice, we've heard what you've had to say; but I think it would be a good idea if you were to get out. Please." Edward answered for me as polite as he ever was.

"Ok." She said. Then brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear before dancing out of the room.

I heard Jasper closing the door behind her as I buried my head in my hands and curling into a ball with Edward's arms still enclosed around me.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked five deep breaths later.

"I'm torn up inside. I don't know what to do." I admitted my head still in my hands.

I felt his arms adjusting around me so that he could cuddle me on his lap. I allowed my head to move, but only so that I could put it onto his chest. His chin resting on the top of my head while Jasper stayed by the door tasting my mood, but not changing anything—probably not able to understand what to do now.

"Alice does have a point about the closure, but you're so hurt right now that I don't think it would be a good idea." Edward finally answered.

"I feel so out of control sometimes that it's scary even to me."

"I know, I know love; but think of this. You are more in control than you think. Any other newborn wouldn't be as civilized as you have been, but now that Jasper and I think about it you have been losing control a little more often now-a-days. What have you been thinking about lately?"

"I've been trying not to think of Jacob and how much I miss him, but I think it's getting harder not to everyday." I whispered.

Edward's hands started to caress my back which did little to help the ache that I was now feeling.

"I see. Jazz could you please give us a minute?" He asked.

Jasper hesitated, but walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Keep going love." He encouraged me still caressing my back.

"I keep thinking how much I owe him; we owe him for helping me when you…um…when we were apart." I began.

"That is true; we do owe him a great debt." Edward agreed.

"But he was so angry with me when we left and I was too because he hurt me in the first place when he disappeared on me." My voice was starting to turn into a growl at the thought of my past anger at him. It was not something I had considered since my transformation, but it was always on my mind when I was human.

Edward's hand still moved slowly on my back and I tried to focus on the good feeling it was bringing instead of what was bubbling inside of me.

"Stay calm love, if this is your problem maybe we should have the wedding in Forks mainly so that you can settle things with Jacob Black." He said quietly in my ear.

"Do you really think that's a good idea what if I…"

"Nothing will happen. We will all be there just in case." He interrupted me.

I would have argued with him, but I felt that he was right. I did need to settle things with Jacob before I moved on with my life with Edward, and this wedding could be the peace tie between our feuding.

"Well I guess there is one thing to consider." I said in a soft voice.

"What is that?" He asked puzzled.

"When will the wedding be?" I asked a little more loudly knowing the annoying pixie would hear me.

Alice was through the door just as Edward and I began to laugh with a wedding planner in hand and Jasper right behind her.

Carlisle was able to get a few days off from the hospital and the college he was working at in Denali. Alice had the bride's-maid's dresses all picked out—as well as everyone's outfit for the wedding. We were all packed and ready to go a week later after my major meltdown. Even Tanya and her family were coming with us. A priest, who was a good, human friend of Carlisle was suppose to meet us at the church before being transported to the remote meadow deep in the woods. "This was going to be fun", I sarcastically thought to myself while we loaded ourselves into the cars.

Four days earlier I sent one of my weekly letters to both Renee and Charlie tell them that I was doing well and how much I loved them. I also wrote another note for Charlie to give to Billy for Jacob without anyone seeing me—which wasn't easy in a house with 12 others vampires. The note just said:

_Jacob, _

_I'm sorry for hurting you, but I would like to make amends with you and the pack. Would you please meet me at the Cullen's old house at the end of the week? You can bring the pack with you if you need, but I really need to see you. _

_I will always love you Jacob no matter what fate puts in our path. Please remember that. _

_Love, Bella. _

I just hoped Jacob would do as I told him to. I really did miss him, and getting ready to go back to Forks was starting to help my mood control.

As we got closer to Forks I was getting more anxious by the minute. I told Edward and Jasper that I was excited about the wedding—when really I was anxious about seeing Jacob—and they believed me, surprisingly. I was getting better at lying, as well as something we never considered before until Eleazar explained it to us our second day in Denali.

I had a special talent like Edward; I could create a shield with my mind which explained why Edward couldn't hear my thoughts even when I was human.

Kate also had a talent, to shock people who touched her. I had been practicing with her and Emmett sometimes, when he would cooperate or when I asked Jasper to make him feel guilty for making me lose my temper. I didn't feel comfortable doing it to Edward when Emmett would disappear, but he always told me that it made my shield stronger if I used him rather than Emmett. Emmett, however, kept complaining that I would weaken my shield for him just because I liked seeing him in pain. I didn't like seeing anyone in pain, but it was funny when we would arm-wrestle and I still won every time. He wasn't willing to wait for my strength to weaken, but I think I would have to learn to fight or else it was going to be pay-back-time.

Expanding my shield took a lot of concentration and effort on my part, but what was most difficult was trying to contract my shield. This was when I mostly worked with Edward. It worked from time to time, but it took so much effort that I could only get it for a few seconds at a time. Edward grew excited whenever he could hear my thoughts, if only for a few seconds. Before we left, I finally was able to keep it down for over a minute.

It was nighttime when we got into Forks and drove up to the old big white house. As we started to unload the car Edward's attention turned towards the eastside of the woods. He was hearing someone's thoughts and then Alice gasped in horror. I didn't know why she did, but before anyone could ask the sound of heavy paws on the wooded ground running closer to our position caught out attention. I knew then it was the wolves, but still wondered why Alice acted so worried.

I then heard two sets of human footsteps and had a feeling of who one pair could be. "Jacob." I breathed. I knew Jacob would bring backup and that he would come in human form. He didn't like Edward's abilities.

"What are they doing here?" Emmett asked in a growl.

I hissed back at him in defense and walked towards the sound of the footsteps.

Edward tried to catch my arm, but I shook it off immediately and continued to walk towards the forest.

"Bella stop, come back here." I heard Esme say behind me, but I kept going.

"Jake?" I called out again.

"Hiya Bella. Got your note from Charlie." He said walking into the clearing.

I could hear the snarls behind both me and him as I saw the other wolves come into view. Sam was also in human form, but standing next to Jacob he looked shorter. Still I could tell he was the Alpha just by the way he led the pack including Jake. I remembered the feelings I had towards him, but I had to suppress them if I was going to be diplomatic about this.

"Hey Jacob, you look taller." I said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"You still look short, but you smell worst than I remember." He joked back.

I took a whiff from his direction and covered my nose to tease him back, "Look who's talking."

This was a good start at least we weren't fighting, not yet. Better keep calm so we don't.

"So what's up?" He asked also casual.

"Listen Jake, I'm sorry we got into a huge fight last time; but I wanted to see you again. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Bells."

"Um, do you guys want to come in?"

Sam shook his head when Jacob looked at him and a few of the wolves gave a quiet growl behind them.

"Sorry Bells. Go on and say what you want." He was getting serious looking like Sam. I repressed the need to hiss at him.

"I wanted to let you know that I was sorry if I hurt you, and to let you know how much I've missed you. I've had a hard time controlling myself whenever I get to thinking about you, and…"

"Have you been going on a killing spree while you were gone!?" He blurted out at me.

I heard the others about to move up to me, but I held up my hand to stop them. I didn't hear them come any closer. I was trying to stay calm, but Jacob's outburst made me loose my focus for just the tiniest portion of a second.

"Jacob, my family would never let me do that. I've been trying to control myself, but each day it gets harder because moving away from you after what happened the last time we saw each other was not a good thing for me. I wanted to leave this time on good terms." I said as calmly as I could.

Jacob took a deep breath before responding, "I'm sorry Bells, and I'm still trying to get a grip on myself too. Like you I haven't been doing so good." He gave a small laugh that made me smile.

Sam was getting impatient I could tell, "How long are you hear for?" He asked Carlisle.

"Just for two days." Carlisle answered from the cars.

"What's your purpose? Bella can't obviously be here and act normal because she isn't anymore!" Sam retorted.

"We are here just for the wedding and then we'll leave. We won't come back during your time Sam!" I growled at him.

I tried to stay calm, but it slipped. I wasn't ready to tell Jake this in front of his pack.

"I thought Charlie told Billy that you eloped already?" Jake asked calmly.

"That was the story, but it took us a while to figure out where and when." I answered trying to be just as calm as he was.

Jacob must be trying to keep things so that we don't leave on bad terms again like me. I tried to help out as much as I could, but Sam's attitude was making that difficult for me to control my temper.

"You probably also had to figure out a way to not make the guests the dinner right?" He laughed, and a few of the other wolves laughed too.

I had to laugh and it felt good.

"Sometime like that." I admitted.

"Will Charlie be invited to walk you down the aisle?" Jacob asked casually.

"Um, sorry he can't. I'm going to send him pictures, even though they'll have to be photoshopped a bit." I fluttered my eyelashes to give him the hint. My eyes up to this point were still a burnt-orange color. Not enough for me to fully blend in like the rest of the Cullen family or their cousins when walking with humans—not that they've let me try at least.

Jake laughed ever so slightly, but still tried to keep it business like. "Thanks for warning us that you were coming and for letting us know how long you'll be in town. Just remember the treaty." Sam spoke up before Jacob could.

"We haven't forgotten it." Carlisle answered.

"Have we Bella?" Emmett added.

I turned towards him to give him a dirty look. "Why do you always have to pick on me just because I'm the youngest?" I whined sarcastically.

Jake laughed along with the vampires and so did a few more of the wolves; all except for Sam and one wolf who kept up his defensive position throughout the whole conversation.

Jacob turned to look at the one who did not laugh and gave him a sour look. "Sorry about her, Leah doesn't like this meeting." He admitted.

"Leah Clearwater!" I exclaimed.

The others behind me whispered quietly to each other, obviously there has never been a female wolf before.

I remembered Leah, the daughter of Harry Clearwater, but not very clearly since I rarely heard of her in my human years or seen her. Her father was Charlie's best friend which made me feel somewhat closer to him. Before I could ask how Charlie was Leah rushed up to my face with her teeth bared and growled at me.

My instincts took over even after I tried to retake control, but I couldn't help myself as I shoved her back into the trees which crashed down around her when she hit them.

She instantly got back to her feet, we were still growling at each other even when the other wolves tried to block Leah's path to me. The Cullens grabbed me tightly before I could leap over the pack towards Leah, yet I was still able to thrash around in their iron grasp.

"Leah get back and calm down. Seth, Jared, Paul take her home now." Sam ordered.

"Bella, calm down she was just trying to scare you love." Edward whispered into my ear.

I tried to get a good hold and calm myself down, but I was still too wild up about Leah that I couldn't help but keep trying to lunge at the trees where half the pack pushed her into.

"Get her into the house. Hurry." Carlisle ordered his sons.

I tried not to fight, but the instinct was too strong for me to fight off. Even Jasper was having a hard time cooling me down that much I could feel.

"Sorry about her. She's been having a hard time since her father past away and when she became a member of the pack." I heard Sam say to Carlisle.

I tried to focus on that bit of information as I was hauled into the house it was the only distraction I had, but it was hard to keep it in my mind.

"Good Bella good, keep focusing on that thought, whatever it is." Jasper said to me.

We were standing in the middle of the living room, but the boys weren't letting me go just yet. I was still thrashing, but not as bad as I had been outside. I took several deep breaths and tried to understand what Sam just said about Harry Clearwater.

"When did he die and how Edward?" I asked trying to get him to distract me.

"He had a heart attack a week after we left. Charlie has been trying to help out the widow and her kids as much as possible."

Charlie had been helping them which was probably a good thing to keep his mind off of me, but how could he not think of me every time he opened one of my weekly letters. I suddenly thought of him sitting in front the flatscreen watching the game, but not really because he missed me so badly and didn't know where or what I was. I also thought of Renee, she had Phil, but she would still be hurt by me every time she opened a letter from me.

I felt my body starting to go limp in arms of my restrainers and I started to feel a burning feeling coming from my eyes, I was crying just without the tears. I didn't like it, but I never liked to hurt people by abandoning them either.

I noticed the walls getting taller before I realized that sitting down, but Edward held me tight as we sat on the floor while I kept trying to find my sanity.

"Calm down Bella, everything's going to be alright love. Everything's going to be alright." Edward said in a soothing voice as his brothers released their grip on me, but I could still hear them standing next to us.

I hid my face in his chest feeling embarrassed by my behavior. I didn't want to be seen or to even exist if I was going to act like this.

"Bella stop feeling that. You did well until Leah provoked you." Jasper said.

"Think about it Bella, you waited until you were provoked to attack whereas any other newborn would just attack for no reason. You are doing a wonderful job love." Edward continued.

I looked up into his eyes, but I still felt ashamed by what I had done.

"You didn't lose anyone's respect Bella, in fact, we now have greater respect for you. I think Carlisle better watch out or else you will take over his position as head of the family one day." Jasper said as a joke, but I didn't think it was funny. I grimaced at him.

"Can Jacob come in and see you? He's worried about you." Edward said.

"How do you stand it when he's inside your head all the time?" Jake said walking through the door before I could answer.

"He can't be in my head. He never could." I answered pulling up from Edward's chest to meet Jacob's anxious eyes.

"Lucky duck." He joked as he sat down beside us.

"Yeah, she's the lucky one, and so is Edward." Rosalie said coming into the room and standing beside Emmett.

Jake gave her a dirty stare. "Yes, both Edward and Jake are lucky to have me." I said pulling on Jacob's chin to get him to look at me. His skin felt so hot in my hand, hotter than I remembered as a human.

"Still got that fever huh?" I joked.

He smiled at my joke, and took my cold hand in his warm hand. "I see you finally got use to the cold." He joked back.

I had to smile at his joke which made me feel a lot better.

"So are you going to be married in a church or a cemetery?" He joked again.

I dropped my hand from his and placed it on Edward's chest to keep it from choking Jacob.

"Sorry, that was just a joke. Nice rock by the way." He said looking at my ring trying to be polite.

I saw Embry, Sam, and Quil walk into the house with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice coming in at their heels followed by the Denali's.

"Quil?" I said surprised again, but why should I be surprised at this point. Every myth in the book was coming true. What was next a mummy from Egypt coming back to take over the world?

"Hey Bella, you look different." Quil answered.

"Thanks and so do you." Quil was just as big as the other pack members, but Jacob was still the biggest.

"The ring was my biological mother's. I kept it for the right girl to come along." Edward answered Jacob's question when I got distracted.

Jacob gave Edward a cold stare. "You should've let her answer the question. It was meant for her."

"Sorry she just got distracted, that does happen with our kind." Edward explained with an equally cold stare back at Jacob.

"Will you two stop it?" I almost shouted forcing myself out of Edward's arms.

I saw everyone go into defensive mode again like I was going to snap again. I took a few long strides away from them to collect myself. Edward and Jacob both stood up at the same time when I moved away.

"We're getting married in a meadow in the forest Jacob. For obvious reasons Charlie and Renee can't be there, but I was wondering if you would like to be there as part of my family?" I asked when I turned back around still trying to keep my voice even.

"Hmm…I'll see if I can fish out my good shirt. I don't know where it is though." He responded trying to stay calm for me and be funny at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. I picked out some clothes for you and your pack if you want to join us." I said amused and happy about his answer. It was a yes. He was going to be there.

"I think I can hold my breath long enough to do the alterations." Alice joked from behind Carlisle.

"When will it be?" Sam asked.

"One hour before sunset tomorrow, and then we can have a small party there or here depending on the weather." Carlisle answered gesturing towards Alice.

"It will be here. It's going to start raining after…after…" Alice stuttered then stopped in mid-sentence looking like a blind frightened woman.

Jasper rushed up to her and shook her shoulders. "What is it Alice? What do you see?"

"Nothing! I can't see if it's going to rain tomorrow or not. I saw it earlier, but now I can't see anything about the wedding! What, what's happening?" She answered getting more and more hysterical by the word.

We all started to look at each other trying to figure out the riddle. I began to think of the problem with Alice's blindness as Edward's inability to read my thoughts with my shield.

"Shield." I thought out loud.

"Bella what did you say?" Edward asked walking over to me.

I met him halfway. "Something like a shield is blocking Alice's visions." I explained.

"But what could it be?" Jasper asked me.

I then remembered when we first arrived here Alice couldn't see anything and then the wolves appeared.

"The wolves." I thought out loud again.

"Us?" Quil asked.

"Yes, think about it. I sent that letter asking you to meet us here and then you decided to come to the wedding when I just asked you. That's when Alice became blind about the wedding because you decided to come. It was you who blinded her." I exclaimed.

"That is an interesting theory Bella, but I wonder why Alice can't see them as she can see the rest of us?" Carlisle agreed.

"Whatever the reason, I don't like it." Alice said sounding like a spoiled little child, and looking like one by pouting out her lower lip and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The wolves in the room looked at her and gave a small growl that made Jasper hug her closer to his body.

"Enough. Alice don't be so insulting to our guests. I've had to deal with an impairment and I have over come it. You can too, just try to be patient." Edward said trying to calm the room down a bit.

"Jacob, calm down too. She just acts a bit spoiled sometimes and gets angry when she doesn't get her way. Right Alice?" I asked raising an eye brow at my favorite soon-to-be sister-in-law.

She sighed, but still kept up her spoiled child stance and nodded her head.

The wolves backed down from their defensive stance, Jasper relaxed a little still keeping his arms around Alice.

"Let's not worry about anything except getting these wolves into some descent clothes right for an outdoor wedding." I said to break off the silence.

The wolves groaned at my suggestion. Obviously, they didn't like the idea of fixed up.

"Please Jacob for me. As my wedding present?" I asked folding my hands like I was praying begging like a little girl wanting her way.

Looking at his face I could tell that I was better at this than Alice.

Jacob looked at the remnants of his pack, I looked at Edward who was fighting off a smile on the corners of his mouth and I knew I had won. Still I waited to hear Jacob's answer.

"Oh alright Bells, we'll do this for you. I do have on request to make, and let her answer for herself." Jacob said snapping at Edward.

I glanced up at Edward with a similar stare that Jacob was giving him. "Let's hear it." I said to Jacob looking back at him.

"Mind if I bring a date?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

I stared at him, taken back by his words.

I had only been gone for a few short weeks and already he had forgotten about me and moved onto someone else so quickly. I had to turn around to get Jacob out of my sight while I tried to calm down. This was a bit of a shocker.

Edward's arms wrapped around me, but not as tightly as before when I snapped. I heard Jasper take one step towards me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself from this feeling of jealousy.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I was just blown away by hearing that you are bringing a date. Who is she?" I asked turning around in Edward's arms.

"Well. I don't think I should tell you just yet. Should I?" He was asking Edward who looked shocked for the briefness of a second before composing his face.

"Jazz, Em. Just in case." Edward replied.

Jasper and Emmett moved so that they were at Edward's flanks right beside me. What ever the news was, they were going to be prepared for the consequences.

"Whatever it is, I can take it. Jacob I won't freak out I promise." I said holding up a three finger solute.

"Ok. First of all, there is a story about imprinting which is like falling in love at first sight; but more intense. Um, a few of us have already imprinted on a couple of girls; including me." He started rubbing the back of his neck.

I glanced around at everyone watching him and me waiting for something to happen, but all I was feeling was boxed in from the Cullen boys hugging closer to me.

"Ok that's good, but who is the lucky girl Jake?" I asked sounding a little enthusiastic trying to keep everyone at bay. Still no one backed down; especially Jasper.

"Um, well the girl that Sam imprinted on is named Emily. After you left her niece and then her cousin moved into the village, and well first Quil imprinted on Claire who is 2 ½ years old."

Jacob stopped with his story when I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly closed it back up when I felt the boys hugging a little closer to me.

"It's not like what Sam is to Emily right now for me Bella. It's more like I'm Claire's best friend. I'm her soul mate, but now I'm just who she wants to be. Not as her lover, but as a close friend or a playmate. It will just take a few years for her to recognize this. She'll grow and our relationship will change slowly, but I will always be the same waiting for her no matter what." Quil spoke up.

During that time I was able to put two and two together.

"What's her name Jake?" I asked smiling.

"Um Lizzie. She's Emily's cousin who was sent to live with her because her dad just died." He admitted.

"How old is she?" I wondered still trying to sound cheerful which wasn't so hard to pull off.

"She's a freshman in high school. Are you mad?" He asked.

I was blown back by this question. "Why should I be mad? I'm happy that you found her, now I can stop feeling like such a cougar." I joked.

Everyone started to laugh. The atmosphere was letting up.

"Sorry I remember how much you hated the age difference, and I thought this would be bad news to you if you found out." He said still laughing.

"What did Quil mean by he'll always wait for her? Won't he be like twice her age when she's finally ready to be with him?" I asked still holding my smile.

"As wolves we don't age. It has to do with if there are vampires in the area. We stay this way until we learn to control ourselves fully to stop the phasing completely." He said in a quieter voice looking at all the vampires in the room.

I escaped Edward's arms to approach Jacob who just stood still watching me. The smell was horrible, but I didn't let it bother me as I wrapped my arms around his waist as I did when I was human to comfort him. I heard the gasps around us, but I didn't care it felt natural to me. I missed this feeling.

"You do know that you're my best friend even though we are different right?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders like he use to. "Yeah I know, even though we are suppose to be blood enemies I still love you Bella Swan."

I looked up at him. "It's about to change to Bella Cullen you know?" I asked being sarcastic.

"I know, I just thought being a strong woman that you are you would keep your maiden name." He answered.

"I'll think about that when I'm taking a bath. Sorry Jacob, but you smell horrible." I said releasing my grip on him and waving the stench away from my nose with little success.

"Look who's talking." He retorted plugging his nose between his fingers.

"Alright, we'll go get cleaned up and just call us when you want us." Quil said.

"Be here at eight in the morning. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Alice said trying to sound sweet, but it still came out sour.

I gave her a look, but Jacob and the others backed out of the room with smiles on their faces.

"See ya Bells." Jacob waved.

"Bye Jake." I waved back as he closed the door.

"Nice work love." Edward said from behind me.

"Thanks." I started walking towards him, but he backed away a few steps. His brothers started to laugh, and I understood why.

"Ugh. Ok, bath time I guess." I said after taking a whiff of myself.

"Wait use this." Alice said dancing up to me. Edward gave her a little growl when she handed me a little purple bag that smelled very floral.

I tried to peak inside, but Alice stopped me. "Not until you are in the bathroom. Get going you do smell bad. Sorry." She said winkling her nose.

"It's ok; the smell was something I knew I would have to get over if I wanted to be nice to him." I responded.

"You did better than I thought you could. I'm proud of you Bella." Edward complimented me from across the room.

In fact, everyone was standing as far away as they could without seeming too rude.

"Ok, I get the message I'll go take a shower." I said out loud.

Everyone chuckled and started getting to work. As I was walking up the stairs I suddenly had a good idea which was a little too sinister for Edward, especially with the little purple bag in my hand.

"Edward." I called out.

He was right at the foot of the stairs as I turned all the way around and leaned on the banister like those little pin-up girls I've seen. This was going to be fun.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could help me get the wet dog smell off of me. I don't know if I can do it alone." I asked in a low sexy voice.

I saw him squirming as he contemplated with the idea I put into his head. We also heard both Jasper and Emmett snickering outside in the front yard. Still I tried to block them out; I was having too much fun with this.

"What do you say?" I asked swinging the little purple bag on my middle finger.

Edward fell to his knees and pleaded to me, "Why must you torture me?"

I didn't answer, but I did snicker like an evil Jezebel. Maybe that would be my new nickname with Edward. I turn abruptly and walked up the stairs swinging my hips a little more than necessary, but I was having too much fun. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard Edward groan and mutter something about how women were cruel. I tried very hard to hold my giggles, but a few slipped out.

I decided to give Edward a break—at least for now. The wedding was set to go on tomorrow night and I'm sure he was looking forward to the sweet rewards that awaited him. Still I felt a little unsure about myself. Flirting was one thing, but what happened after dark was another.

What should I do, will I hurt him, and will he still love me if this doesn't work out? I thought about these questions as I got into the bathtub and totally submerged myself under the water testing my abilities of holding my breath.

To keep time I listened to the voices that were in ear shot of me. I heard Alice locking a door which no doubt had my wedding dress in it. Rosalie and Esme who were unpacking the few bags that we brought with us. Carmon, Eleazer, Kate, and Tanya were helping Carlisle clean the house. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Irina were working outside cleaning up the meadow surrounding the house.

I was enjoying the sounds of the boys laughing as they threw weeds and mud at each other when I heard a knock at the door. "Bella, come on girl get out of that bath before you make the water turn to ice and we have to scrape you out of it." Alice called.

Against my wishes I sat up. "Aw Alice, just five more minutes please?" I asked with a hint of a whine.

"Come on Bella the boys will be leaving for the bachelor party soon and we still have to get you ready for yours." She retorted.

I was dumbstruck; I didn't know that vampires had such parties.

"Do you need help getting out Bella?" Alice asked jokingly.

I didn't answer; instead I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my body.

"Ok Alice I'm out, happy?" I said through the door.

"Yes, now hurry up and meet me in my room ASAP!" She responded while trying to hide her enthusiasm. I was pretty sure that she was going to use me as a guinea pig-Barbie again, but with more torture devices than usual.

Well, she did. A half an hour after I reluctantly got out of the tub Alice had me dried, puffed, and primed for the night. Before I was done Emmett called up to the other women with me saying that they were leaving now for their bachelor party and to have fun with ours.

"What are they going to do?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"Calm down honey. The men will keep an eye on Edward as we will on you." Esme said.

"Come on Bella, this will be your last night of freedom before you have to share it with someone for the rest of your life." Rosalie added.

"More like this will be the last night I'm alone before Edward is tied to me for the rest of eternity." I contradicted her.

They all laughed.

"Come on Bella, don't torture the guy. That's our job as the siblings." Emmett retorted with the guys laughing downstairs.

"It's a special kind of torture that I do that you couldn't Emmett." I said in a seductive voice hoping Edward would have heard.

The women snickered quietly while the men roared in laughter. I could hear Edward trying to hold back the laughs.

"Looks like your honeymoon is going to be fun Edward, but I think Bella will have more fun than you will." Jasper said followed by the sound of a granite head slap.

"Will you men please get out of here so that we can get ready to go?" Kate yelled as more of an order than a request.

The men laughed on their way out the door and into the forest until I could not hear them any longer.

Once the hair, make-up, and choosing the right outfit for me was finally finished the others got ready for the night—which took less than 10 minutes. This was a long time for a vampire especially when she was alone and without her love with her. Finally we were ready to leave the house.

Alice won the argument about dressing me in a low cut, mini red dress with black high heels. Yet somehow I was still able to hold onto my balance; if I was still human I would probably break my ankles trying to stand up. These were deadlier than the one she made me wear to my junior prom.

Before we left the house, Alice put a clip in my hair that looked like a piece from my wedding dress.

"Now it's official, time to start the party ladies." Alice said with a devious smile.

The other women snickered that sounded like we were going to do something that would be too much fun and so bad at the same time. I couldn't help but snicker too.

We went down to the garage, but instead of hopping into the cars we just started running into the forest. Alice and Rosalie led the way as the others and I followed. Tonight I didn't feel like trying to run away from Alice because I wanted to have some fun.

"Bella, I'm surprised that you're not planning on escaping." Alice called out without turning her head.

"I swear Alice; you have become a bad influence for me. Tonight I'm actually looking forward to whatever you are planning." I called back to her.

"Oh no, now she is a Cullen girl. We are going to have more fun tonight Alice." Rosalie commented.

"Just remember that I'm the chaperone girls." Esme called from my side.

"No way Esme, like Irina, Carmen, Tanya, and I you are here to have fun no matter what." Kate called from behind me.

Tanya laughed a wicked laugh, but I didn't hear anything from Irina. In fact, I haven't heard her say a word to me since she and I first met. I did overhear her one day talking to Carlisle about going after the wolves that killed her mate Laurent. When I did I decided that I needed to go hunting with Edward and Alice even though I had hunted three days before. They agreed without asking any questions. Ever since I've been trying to be extra nice to Irina, but I think she still misses her mate and she must blame me for his fate.

"Don't worry about Irina, Bella. She is happy to have another member in the family, but she misses Laurent terribly." Edward said when we were out of the house and deep in the surrounding forest.

"If she should blame anyone then she should blame Laurent." Alice added with a bit of acid in her words.

No, I wanted to say. He isn't the one to be blamed, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be with Edward right now and happy, but not completely. I did miss Jacob terribly too. I thought this must be how Irina feels losing her love. I did love Jacob, but not in the same since as her; only as a best friend whom I thought I could never see again because of what we now were, blood enemies.

Now I'm back in town and Jacob has forgiven me. He must have a better control over his temper as I have over mine. Now we can be friends like we once were, but I knew that I still had to be careful because we are what we are. Also he had a love who was human and I knew that I would have to be careful around her too. One little slip and the complications would start back up again. They would possibly get even worst though.

We ran for over an hour before slowing to a steady walking pace near the outskirts of Port Angeles. As we got closer to the town, we slowed to a slower human pace; but stayed within the forest. Seeing eight godly beautiful women wearing high heels and tight outfits would attract some unwelcome attention—for the time being at least.

We finally made our way into a parking lot, but before we could get very far Alice and Rosalie hid behind a large truck and we all followed them.

"Ok girls tonight we are going to not be who we really are. Bella, one of the things you will have to learn about being a vampire is learning the art of lying. Tonight you will be a 21 year old bride-to-be." Rosalie said handing me an ID that had my name and picture on it, but not the right information.

"Think you can handle this honey?" Esme asked a little concern.

"Its part of being an immortal so I guess I can handle it." I said with a devilish smile slipping the ID into my cleavage.

"Wow she knew right where to put it, she must be a Cullen." Tanya said suppressing a giggle.

"No, I just know how to tease." I replied.

We all giggled and started to walk across the parking lot. It was mid-march so it must have seemed strange to some people watching us walking in high heels and barely covered. Honestly, I didn't feel uncomfortable about the weather; but I did feel a little self-conscious about my outfit when I saw some men looking at us as we walked up the stairs of a club. Still I kept walking trying not to show anything other than a casual smile like the other women in our group were.

When the guard asked us for our ID's, his eyes bugged out when we all pulled out our IDs from our cleavage. I suppressed a giggle, but feeling flirtatious I winked at him as he let us in.

Esme and Kate gave me a disapproving look, "Hey I'm allowed for tonight, no men just us ladies."

"Calm it down a bit though Bella or else you won't be able to control yourself ok?" Tanya warned me.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't worry about it hon, as you said this is a girls' night." Tanya replied with a smile.

"And also our night for fun." Alice said as we walked onto the dance floor.

As soon as the next song started to play we all started to swing our hips to the music. I was a little unsure about myself at first, but Alice nudged me with her hips and Rose with hers till I started to get into the beat.

We danced like those girls from the hip-hop music videos, and after a while we decided to act human and take a break. We headed to the bar and ordered some drinks. Alice got me an apple-tini which didn't taste very good, but I hid my disgust and tried to drink it like any other human would. It also helped that I watched Esme take a drink of her red wine first to get the idea of how to drink like a human.

After Alice's third shot of whiskey she ordered another and a shot of vodka for me. This tasted even worst than the apple-tini, but again I hid my disgust.

I knew the alcohol wouldn't have any effect on us being who we are, but that still didn't stop Alice from starting to act a little tipsy after her 6th shot. She did look like someone who would have a little too much fun with alcohol as a human. Although, Rose performed a similar act with her, Alice was still the craziest of us all

I just couldn't stop giggling at them which is probably how I would be if I was tipsy.

Irina was the only one of us who didn't drink, probably to make it look like she was the designated driver. She did dance with us, but she didn't talk or look like she wanted to be with us. Guys did look at her and she at them, but she didn't try to be flirtatious as the rest of us did.

I heard a few guys talking about us from the other end of the dance floor asking each other which one they would like for the night. I was appalled by them, but also so were the other women. We glared at the rude men until they stopped talking about us and left the dance floor.

I was having too much fun that I didn't notice the color that was bouncing off my granite skin; I thought this was beautiful. This is how those guys must have seen us, like a group of sexy women straight from their dreams, glowing under the flashing lights with exotic beauty, inviting them to come over like we were only made for one thing. Sex.

I could feel my anger starting to build and turned to Alice who looked at me with concern. I could see the monster inside me trying to escape from the reflection of myself in her eyes. I took a couple of deep breaths before asking if Alice and Rose could go to the bathroom with me. They agreed without hesitation while the others stayed to continue dancing.

We didn't head towards the bathroom though; instead we did leap through an open window on the second floor without being seen. We stood on the roof top while I tried to collect myself.

"Bella, what happened? I thought you were having a great time." Rosalie asked.

"I was until I heard those guys talking about taking us to bed like we were just a one-night prize." I answered pacing trying to wear off the anger.

"We know Bella, we heard them too; but don't worry they won't hurt us or any other girl. They were just drunk." Alice assured me.

"Alice would have seen if they were to try anything on us or any other girl. Don't worry yourself too much about this. Guys sometimes don't know how to control their testosterone." Rosalie added.

I suddenly had a flashback to when I was almost attacked by the stalkers here in Port Angeles before Edward saved me about a year ago. It was shrouded, but I still remembered how scared I felt.

Alice came up and put her arms around my shoulders hugging me closer to her body.

"It's alright Bella. Shhh. Don't worry about anything. Those guys were just all talk, they won't do anything. Just calm down baby sis." She said.

Rosalie came up and wrapped her arms around the both us.

"Thanks girls, but Alice don't call me baby sis or else." I said jokingly putting my fist in her face.

We released each other laughing then headed back to the others who moved to the bar while we were gone. Esme was the first to come up to us and looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you alright honey?" She asked like a worried mother.

"I'm fine mom, can we stay awhile longer?" I asked.

"Sure sweetheart." She answered with a big smile stretching across her face.

With that we all went back to the dance floor. By now I was really getting into it that Alice, Rosalie, and I started to bump and grind.

We had only been dancing for an hour when Alice suddenly froze in place staring off into space.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Kate asked first.

Alice stood frozen for only a few seconds, but that was still a long time for us when she made that face.

"Oh no, they better not." She said when she came to.

"Alice, what is it?" Tanya asked shaking Alice's shoulder.

"The men, they're hunting for us!" She said in a low growl only enough for us to hear, but so low that the humans around us could not over the loud music.

"They can't. Whose idea was that?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Emmett and Jasper thought of the idea. Edward doesn't want to, but they're going to do it anyway. Even Carlisle and Eleazer are into the idea." Alice answered just as angrily.

I couldn't believe that they were going to do this to us.

"When Alice?" I demanded.

She closed her eyes for a brief second concentrating on the time then flew them open in shock. "They know we're here and they'll be here in less than ten minutes." She answered with a snarl.

I snarled at the news myself. How could Edward allow this? I was seriously going to have words with him when I see him next time.

Alice suddenly froze again. My anger flared again thinking that the men must be planning to do something to us.

"Victoria. She's found our scent and is coming here." Alice said when she came back again.

We all gasped and looked around trying to see any danger. My anger turned into concern, I didn't want her to hurt anyone in this room or my family.

"We need to get out of here now." Kate said calling my attention back.

We all nodded our heads in unison and grabbed each other's hand forming a chain with Esme in the lead and Irina in the back.

All of us still on alert as we left the building, and even more so when we entered the parking lot. When we were behind the building we broke out into a sprint still holding each other's hands, but this time Alice switched with Esme leading us to where I presumed where the men would be coming from.

We ended up back into the forest running for only a short time before I smelled an unfamiliar sent of someone approaching our position. The other women must have smelled the same thing except I would bet that the Cullen women had already smelled the scent once before because Esme traded places with Alice taking up a more domineering position.

We all crouched down in a defensive position growling in the direction where the scent was coming from.

"NO! I don't believe it." A beautiful voice called out before my eyes could see anything.

"Believe it Victoria. You can't hurt her now." Esme said. I had never heard her be so aggressive before. It was slightly scary.

When I saw Victoria come into view I growled at her. Alice and Kate grabbed my arms to keep me from springing at Victoria.

My memory of her was dim, as were all my human memories. Her brilliant red hair—seemed more brilliant now—was what I remembered the most, and the wild, bloody red eyes which were staring directly at me. She flashed her teeth at me which made me growl at her again. Alice and Kate had to tighten their grip on me.

"Changing her won't change my mind about killing her. Too bad Edward won't be here to see her demise, but he can read it from your minds. You will all be so devastated that you won't be able to keep it contained." She said in a voice that didn't belong to a wild, evil woman, but instead to a cute little girl with curly blonde hair.

"I'd like to see you try." I snapped at her.

"Bella, calm down. Don't allow her to get under you skin." Alice whispered in my ear, but it was too late.

I was so focused on getting at Victoria that I could barely hear Alice trying to calm me down. Kate was trying to inflict pain on me to get my attention, but when my anger flared so did my shield. Like she could have without my shield flaring as it was. It encircled me, but also everyone else that I could reach too creating a custom bubble that moved with each person.

"We didn't change her Victoria, your friend Laurent did when he went to Forks to find her for you." Esme retorted still holding a strong leader voice.

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust him, but who else could I have sent? I couldn't get pass those oversized mutts to find her myself. Wait until I find Laurent I will make him pay for going behind my back like this."

"They would not have let you get through either way. They were Bella's friends before she changed, and they killed Laurent before we could find him or else Edward would have." Esme said a little wickedly. Under my anger I was glad that Esme was on our side or else I would be afraid of her at the moment.

I heard Irina's breath stagger for a moment when Laurent's name was mentioned, but so did Victoria for she looked right at her with a wicked smile that made me thrash a little harder. Rosalie had to grab onto my waist to help hold me back.

"He became your mate didn't he? You must feel horrible seeing Bella with her love, but knowing that you will never get that chance again will you?" She asked Irina.

Irina looked down at her feet for an instant before looking back at Victoria with hate in her eyes. "Shut your mouth you wench." She shouted baring her teeth.

Before I could try to break away from the girls' arms I smelled a dozen more unfamiliar scents coming from behind Victoria. I could tell they were vampires, but I couldn't understand why they smelled sweeter than the others I've smelled before.

When they came into view I saw how wicked they looked and immediately understood why they smelled so sweet. They were newborns like me only unlike me they were crazier and more out of control. This is how I should have been after my transformation, but I thought that Victoria didn't even try to tame them at all like the Cullens did to me when I woke up.

They growled in our direction, and I growled back at them. They were getting me wild up I could feel it, but I couldn't fight my control for too much longer. Their lack of control was contagious to me. I knew what they wanted, and I wanted it too.

"Bella, focus on us not them. Bella can you hear me?" I heard Alice trying to talk me down, but it wasn't working. Nothing mattered to me right then; nothing besides killing the threat against my family.

"Let me go. I don't want to hurt you." I said between my growls.

The women only hugged me tighter when I tried to wiggle out of their arms.

Victoria looked back at her little army and nod her head once. That was the signal for them to start charging towards us. Alice, Rosalie, and Kate had no choice but to release me in order to protect themselves. I was the first to run towards them and smashed into the first two I could grab.

My two staggered backwards, but weren't paying attention as I followed my instincts and pounced on one sinking my teeth into her neck tearing her head off. I didn't listen to the sounds she made or what the other was saying before I turned on him too. I was too caught up in my predatory instincts to really care about anything around me.

I tore the two up into several pieces before turning to try to find Victoria; she was my main focus.

Wanting her dead was the only thing I could think of at the time when I felt someone's teeth sink into my shoulder. I screeched in pain then reached behind me to throw them off my back. It was easier than I thought it was too; like throwing a rag doll across the room.

Victoria recovered before she hit the tree. I leaped into the air at her, but she moved before I hit the ground where she once was.

I looked around to find her, but she found me before I did and pinned me to the ground.

She growling at me, and I growled even louder at her. Suddenly I felt something grab her legs and pull her off of me. I didn't care who it was I just wanted to get at Victoria.

As I got to my feet I saw her and Edward running in a circle a few yards away from me trying to catch one another. A lion chasing a lioness was what it reminded me of, but I could barely focus on anything else besides Victoria.

My anger flared even worst as I leaped towards Victoria. She didn't see me coming. I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her down, but then she rolled me onto my back.

As Edward tried to drag her off she managed to bite down on my stomach. I felt the sting in both my stomach and the faint sting on shoulder from earlier; it burned, but not as much as when my body was consumed with fire during my transformation. Still the sting hardly served as a distraction from my instincts.

As I got up to finish her off two strong bodies grabbed me from behind. I knew who they were immediately, but I threw them off easily. When they tried to grab me again, I jumped away and knocked both Victoria and Edward to the ground. I held her down by the neck. Twisting her head as she tried to twist off my hands until I heard hers came off her neck with a loud metallic cracking sound and of course her screeching. The sounds sent a shock through my body that scared me; still not enough to take total control over me. I began to bite and rip Victoria to shreds not caring about anything, not hearing anything, seeing, or even feeling anything except bloodlust—so to speak.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Stop, it's over." Carlisle yelled while three bodies pulled me away from my mess.

"Stop Bella, it's over. Don't worry, you killed her." I heard Edward say taking my face in his hands. His words sent another shock through my body which made me look around for the first time.

All the pieces of the newborns' bodies were being picked up by my family and were thrown in a dumpster as Tanya lit a match to toss it in. When it burst into flames I cringed into the arms of my restrainers.

"Got her?" I heard Emmett ask someone.

"Yes, go help." Edward replied taking his place holding onto me.

Emmett released my arm and went to help put the body parts in the blazing fire. I stared horrified at the scene. Trees were knocked down, boulders and rocks were smashed to pieces, and the ground was torn up exposing the roots of the trees. The worst sight was seeing hundreds of pieces of body parts, many of which were still moving, lying all over the ground like a death field.

"Take her into the woods where she can't see this." Carlisle ordered.

I couldn't move my feet so Edward had to pick me up in order to run. I hid my face in his chest as we ran away from the scene. I heard two other pairs of feet running after us, I knew one was Jasper but not the other one at first. Then I heard dog's paws following close behind.

When we stopped, Edward sat with me on the ground; I still kept my face in his chest as he cradled me on his lap.

"Bella, it's alright girl. Come on let's see your pretty face." Alice said stroking my hair from my face.

I didn't move a muscle.

"Alice, let her be. She needs to calm down." I heard Jasper say as I felt a wave of tranquility fill my body which barely helped.

I felt something furry and stinky brush against my leg, and then another. This made me curious so I lifted my head to see two horse-size wolves laying at my feet. One was a russet red color while the other was sandy blonde. The russet one looked so scared and concerned that I could only think of Jacob when he looked like that.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

He poked his head up and nudged my head with his. I brushed his hot fur with my fingers.

"I'm fine. Thanks." I said to him.

"Are you sure about that Bella?" Edward asked me sounding like he was recovering from a panic attack.

I looked up at his horror-struck face and tried to smile, but I couldn't. Instead I clung to him tighter until I heard him suck in a breath like I was hurting him. I loosened my grip.

"Sorry." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella. You actually did well at your first time." Jasper said.

I became angry, pulling my face out of Edward's chest and almost attacking Jasper, "First time doing what? Killing like the uncontrollable newborns over there." I snarled pointing back in the direction of the war zone.

Jacob put his paw on my foot while Edward hugged me closer to him. I realized that I still did not have full control over my emotions.

"Sorry Jasper." I said quietly.

He touched my arm soothingly. "It's alright Bella. I should not have said that. I'm sorry." He replied with a smile.

"We should all be sorry. We should have seen this coming, right Alice?" Edward asked with a bit of a growl in his words.

I heard Jasper move closer to Alice so I tightened my grip on Edward's chest.

"Ow, Bella." He complained.

"Then quit blaming your sister. You should blame me. I dove into the attack too early." I replied.

"Bella, if you hadn't then we would have been that successful. Seeing you gave us strength to fight without hesitation." Alice explained.

I started to feel the ground vibrating from someone walking towards us. I spun around to get up, but Edward kept a good hold on me and so did Jasper.

"Bella, its just the rest of our family. Calm down, love." Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned back into Edward's chest to follow his advice. As I relaxed my tense body, I felt everyone starting to also.

"How is she?" I heard Carlisle ask when he came into the clearing.

"Calmer, but still tense. We should get her home." Jasper answered.

"Bella, do you want to run love?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head.

Edward put my legs in front of me before standing up still holding all of my weight as we stood. I felt Alice brushing her hand on my backside.

I looked back at her to ask "What are you doing Alice?"

"Just getting the dirt off of you." She answered with a smile that made me almost smile.

"Come everyone let's go home. Thank you Sam for your help." Carlisle said to a large black wolf at his side.

"He says you're welcome, but thought you didn't need much of our help to begin with." Edward answered translating for the Sam.

"Better have help then none at all. Although, I believe the women should take most of the credit." Carlisle joked pulling Esme closer and kissing her cheek.

I remembered how she acted in front of Victoria, so fierce, so strong. She really was a leader much like Carlisle is.

"Thanks Jacob." I whispered who was still looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sam says that they need to go home, but wish us well." Edward translated again.

"We understand and thank you so very much." Carlisle answered.

Jacob looked at me like wasn't going to move.

"Jacob, go home to Lizzie and get ready for the wedding tomorrow. If there is still going to be one?" I asked looking up at Edward then at everyone else.

"Oh, there will be a wedding tomorrow even if Jasper and I will have to be the bride and groom. I had too much fun planning this." Alice said sarcastically.

Jasper and Edward rolled their eyes as everyone else laughed and the wolves barked loudly that sounded like a hardy chuckle. I even giggled at the silly wolfy grin Jacob gave me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

Jacob nudged my head again then took off with the rest of his pack.

Once the wolves were out of sight, Edward moved his hand to hold onto mine. Carlisle lead the way back home with Esme as his side smiling so widely. I was guessing it was because she was proud of the way she acted to protect her family. Looking at Carlisle who looked at her from time-to-time, I'm guessing that he was thinking the same thing.

When we got home, I went up to the bathroom to get cleaned up a bit. Alice was right, I was filthy. I had leaves and dirt mixed into my hair. My skin was smeared with mud which also caked my dress. As I took off my dress, my ID fell to the floor undamaged. I picked it up and set it on the counter without even looking at her then started the water. I didn't want to look at myself and be reminded of the wild newborn I had been an hour ago. It truly did frighten me for the first time.

I sat on the edge of the tub wrapped in a towel with my head in my hands trying to only remember the fun I was having before Victoria showed up, and I remembered what it felt like to be out of control. Looking back I was the newborn that I had dreaded to become. When the tub was filled and the bubbles covered the surface of the water, I pulled off the towel and sank into the hot, soapy water allowing it to wash away all my hate, fear, and remorse.

When I finally scrubbed off the rest of the dirt from my hair I heard someone walking up to the door. It sounded too heavy to be Alice; although, the knock told me who it was.

"Edward, I'm in the tub!" I said.

"I thought you could use some help." He said kind of quietly.

"Was he serious?" I wondered to myself. He was always careful about this, but I wanted to play a little bit to see if he was serious.

"What did you say? I was under the water." I answered a bit louder than necessary.

"Can't I come in?" He asked quietly.

I tried to hide my giggles, but they slipped out as I heard Emmett's booming laughter downstairs.

"Please?" He begged.

"Why not." I answered seductively pulling the curtain so that it was covering part of my naked body. Luckily I put a lot of bubbles in the water.

He opened the door with a little hesitation and walked in closing the door behind him.

I pressed my chest against the side of the tub facing him resting my head on my arms on the edge.

He had on that crooked smile that I loved so much on his face. I returned his smile as he walked over pulling a small stool over to where my head was.

"How's the water?" He asked still smiling.

I had an idea of what he wanted, but I played coy for I knew what he wanted wasn't what I had been wanting for weeks.

"Warm." I answered slowly.

He started to stroke my arm that was on the edge of the tub with his fingertips. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

"A lot better." I replied.

"That's good. Can I help clean your back?" He asked.

"Sure." I said handing him the scrubby I was using and turned around flipping my hair over my shoulder to expose my back.

He dipped it into the water and very gently started to scrub my back. It felt so good that I closed my eyes and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. How about you?" I asked back.

"Tomorrow." He replied, but I didn't think he was telling the whole truth. There was something troubling him.

I turned towards him and caught his hand with mine. "What's the matter Edward? I know there's something bothering you. Tell me please?" I asked.

"I can't help thinking that I should have been there to keep you safe tonight." He answered sounding ashamed.

I dropped his hand and placed mine under his chin stroking it with my thumb.

"No you should not be sorry. The only one who should be sorry is Victoria, and she paid for that mistake. It's over and we're together again." I retorted.

He traced his fingertips up my arm to my shoulder and traced the scar that was now there.

"Does it still sting?" He asked.

"No. I didn't think anything could cause a scar on our skin." I answered.

"Our venom isn't deadly to each other, but it does sting and leaves a scar." He responded.

"Is that why Jasper is covered in scars?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but I think I will let him tell you that another day." He answered still tracing the shape of my scar.

I let go of his chin and took his hand from my shoulder then kissed it.

"What to know what I'm thinking now?" I asked looking at his hand.

"What?" He asked with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I was just thinking of how much I love you." I answered looking at his face.

"As I love you." He replied pulling his hand from mine to my head pulling closer to his.

He brought my lips to his. I sat up so he wouldn't have to lean so far down, but I felt the water level drop down to my stomach. I didn't care, and neither did he as he pressed himself closer to my wet body.

I moved my hands to the back of his head and began to twist my fingers in his hair. His hands dropped down to my back pushing me harder against his body. We heard the tub's side starting to crack, but we still didn't stop until it gave away from being shoved so hard. I fell out on top of Edward as the water spilled out around us.

"Oops." We both said looking into each other's eyes laughing.

"Do I want to know what you broke up there?" Esme asked from downstairs.

"Just the bathroom." Emmett said through his loud booming laughter.

We heard someone smack Emmett on the side of the head.

"Ow, Alice. What the hell?" He said.

"It was only the bathtub Esme. We're sorry." I answered.

"It's alright. Just clean up your mess." She answered in a motherly tone.

I turned back towards Edward, "Should we get up yet?" I asked.

Instead of answering at first, he moved his hand slowly down from my shoulder to my waist. My eyes rolled back a bit; it felt so soft almost like a feather on my bare skin.

"It would only be proper." He finally answered.

"You're right." I agreed groaning a bit.

He closed his eyes while I kissed him on the cheek then his chest and got up to wrap a towel around me. I didn't care if he peeked.

"Alright, I'm descent." I said.

He got up in a flash and ran over to me. "You are always more than descent." He replied.

I stretched onto my toes and kissed him on the lips. He returned my kiss, but we got a little too far ahead of ourselves and I was pushed up against the wall. Not hard enough to break the wall though. It did, however, take me by surprise and I forgot that I was holding up my towel which fell to the floor.

We stopped kissing and again, being a gentleman, he had his eyes closed as I picked up the towel to rewrap it around me.

"Maybe we should get out of here before we have to redecorate this bathroom." I suggested.

"Good idea love." He replied opening his eyes.

I hated to do it, but I moved first when he didn't and when I heard Alice at the door. I opened it and sure enough there she was. Edward kissed my shoulder before walking downstairs.

I walked into the next room so that Alice could dry my hair and put me into some fresh clothes.

As soon as I was dress and out of the room, Edward came out of the bathroom with a mop and bucket which was filled with soapy water. He had also changed his clothes.

"I could have help." I said putting my hands on my hips walking towards him.

Alice grabbed my waist and led me downstairs instead before Edward could say anything.

"Alice." I complained.

"Sorry Bella, but you two don't need to be destroying the house yet." She replied.

"I'll bet she couldn't knock down the house at all Alice." Emmett said as we got down to the first floor.

When I was about to say something to Emmett, Alice pulled me out of the way just in time for Edward to throw the soapy water onto Emmett.

We all started to laugh—even Rosalie—but Emmett growled at Edward who was still on the stairs. Emmett charged at Edward who had a sinister smile on his face. I winked at Edward before charging at Emmett and pushing him out of the back door that Alice opened.

Emmett landed on his back with me pinning him to the ground. Even though I was stronger than him, he was still bigger and tried to pull me under him; but Edward caught me around the waist before Emmett could flip us.

Edward and I stood side-by-side growling at him.

"Enough all of you. Get in the house now!" Esme ordered.

We all knew that tone—even me. "Yes mom." We said in unison.

The night went by pretty fast as we all played twister—men vs. women. I think it was planned that way because we were all a little aroused. Edward kept staring at me whenever I had to bend over to touch a different color. I did the same for his turn, but only because he was showing off.

When dawn finally broke through the horizon we had to get ready. I didn't know why because everything had been prepared since the day I said yes to Edward's proposal. Still I didn't ask because Alice looked like she was having too much fun.

I had to stay in Alice's bathroom all day waiting for her to help me get ready. It would have been boring except that Kate was assigned to keep me company. I think Alice was worried that Edward and I might sneak off to get married so she kept us separated and always with another family member who might have helped us escape.

I was literally—because I could now—climbing the walls just for something to do when Alice finally came into the bathroom with Rosalie at her heels.

"Kate, could you go help Esme? Rose and I need to get the blushing bride ready." Alice asked.

"No problem Alice. See you later Bella." Kate replied winking at me before she walked out of the room.

"Bella will you get down here, we're not going to hurt you." Alice said snapping her fingers and pointing them at the floor.

I knew she would use force if I didn't right when she said to so I complied without wincing which was harder than it sounded.

The girls washed my hair in the sink then blow-dried it till it was straight down my back. They pulled the top half back behind my head and tied it off before flipping the tail back over itself creating a little twist. Rosalie used a curling iron to curl the ends up to my neck while Alice got started with my make up.

When they were done, Esme knocked on the door. Alice opened it and helped Esme bring in my wedding dress while I took off my clothes and Rosalie helped to put the dreaded corset back on me. Although, I kind of liked it whenever I wore it around Edward because he couldn't keep from looking at me without his eyes bugging out.

Once the corset was on tight I stepped into the dress while the women pulled it up onto my body. As I was buttoned in by Alice, Esme clipped a simple veil in the twist of my hair. It only went to my waist which made me feel grateful that Alice didn't go too extravagant with it. It would have been too much with the dress and the train which was six feet long when Tanya pulled completely it out—I hadn't seen how long it was before.

Kate helped me put on my shoes which were simple white stilettos with one white strap going over the ankle.

"Oh no Kate, we still need to put the garter on her." Alice exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Alice, Bella lift your foot again dear." Kate replied.

"Alice do I really have to…?" I began, but Alice was not in the mood to negotiate. That part of the party I was not looking forward to.

Irina came in holding a small pink and purple bag; she gave it to Alice then walked out of the room without looking at me. I wondered if she and I will ever get along.

"Ok Bella, this will be fun." Alice said giggling as she pulled out a blue lacy garter that sent shivers down my spine.

"Alice…"I tried again, but she hiked it up to my thigh before I could say another word.

"This is going to end badly." I whined.

"You look beautiful Bella. If only your mother and father could see you now they would be so happy." Esme said looking like she was about to cry.

When she mentioned Charlie and Renee, I wanted to cry real tears because this was my wedding day and they weren't going to be there with me. I wanted them to see the joy on my face when I look into Edward's eyes and say I do. I wanted them to see the love that we had for each other and that we were made for each other.

I brushed away those feelings or else I was going to lose my nerve.

"Are we almost ready Alice?" I asked her to keep my mind clear.

"Yes we are, except…Irina." She called downstairs.

Irina came back up with the bouquets. Alice took them and laid them on the counter while Irina left again with Tanya, Carmen, and Kate walking behind her, all of them—except Irina—give me a kiss on each cheek before leaving.

"Esme, can you stay with Bella while Alice and I get ready?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, of course." She answered.

When the two were gone I began to pace around the bathroom again.

"Bella, calm down. Everything will be fine." Esme said after a few seconds.

"I'm just nervous Esme. I wish Jasper was here to calm me down or Edward." I replied.

"What is there to be nervous about sweetie? You love Edward and he loves you. This is what marriage is all about." She said.

"I know, and I'm really happy; but I can't help feeling a little scared and lonely that my friends and family can't be here with me today of all days." I said trying to keep my voice low or else I was going to lose it.

Esme caught me as I began to turn away from her again.

"I know honey. That is how I felt when I married Carlisle, at first, but then I got to thinking of my family. My father would not have been too happy that I was marrying a vampire even if I was one at the time. I don't know what the rest of my family would have said, but I was raised in an abusive family and then later married a man who also abused me. In the end, I was happy that I chose this life even though there was something that we can't have that I wish we could." I knew what she was referring to. This was something that all the other Cullen women thought of and grieved about.

"But Esme, I don't care if I don't have a baby. It never crossed my mind like getting married."

"I know, but there will be days when you think about it, Bella, trust me. Even Alice gets the idea in her head every once in a while."

"Thanks Esme." We hugged and then Alice and Rosalie walked in.

"Awe, mother-daughter time. How cute, but it's time Bella. Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered releasing Esme.

"Good. Here you are." She replied handing me the bouquet with red and white roses then handing the freesia bouquet to Rosalie and holding onto the other one for herself.

Esme kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Ok, I'm ready." I said after taking a deep breath.

"No, you're not Bella." Alice said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Turn around." Rosalie said.

I did, but with a confused look on my face. When I turned all I saw was the mirror and a beautiful bride staring back at me. Her beautiful dark curls hung down her back, with a simple veil flowing perfectly with it. Her long dress hugged her every curve while still looking somewhat modest.

"Oh my god. If I could still blush I would." I said turning back to hug my two sisters.

"Ok Bella, let go of us. We're going to be late if we don't get going now." Alice said looking at her pretend watch on her wrist.

Rosalie and I laughed.

"Will you girls hurry up? The wolves are getting restless." Emmett poked his head into the bathroom.

"Wait, Alice do you really think I can run all the way to the meadow without getting my dress dirty?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, we forgot to tell you. Change of plans, we moved the ceremony to the backyard and the reception will be in the house. You don't want to have the wet-dog smell any worst do you?" She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that a problem Bella? We just thought it would be easier, and smell better." Rosalie added.

"And probably gave Alice another opportunity to shop for a different reception dress for me right." I asked raising my eyebrow at Alice who giggled.

"She knows you already Alice. Now come on hurry up." Emmett chuckled.

"Remember Bella, stay five steps behind me and I'll stay five steps behind you Rosalie." Alice instructed.

I nodded my head trying to keep calm by listening to Debussy being played from a stereo on the patio. As the last bit was playing Rosalie started down the stairs heading towards the back door onto the patio where she was met by Emmett who walked her down the aisle. Next was Alice who was met by Jasper and followed Emmett and Rosalie. Finally, it was my turn when Debussy was over.

As I walked through the door onto the patio I looked around at everyone who was now standing and staring at me. My old fear of attention was getting the better of me when I felt tranquility calming my nerves. I looked to find Jasper who was standing behind the best man, Carlisle, who was standing behind Edward. I suddenly got over my fears as I started at the sound of the wedding march.

I walked alone, but I didn't feel lonely. I did miss my dad, but I felt happy without him. I missed my mom who would have been crying by now, but I didn't miss her too badly. I kept calm and walked slow—for a vampire—all because I was looking at Edward who had his crooked smile on his face that nearly made my dead heart come alive again.

He held out his hand when I was close enough to grab it and helped me up the little stairs to stand under the alter which was decorated with lavender, roses, apple blossoms, and of course freesia.

I barely heard a word the minister was saying for I was just staring at Edward who kept staring at me in the same way. We were both happy at this moment because we were finally together the way we should be and would be forever.

I concentrated for a moment on lifting my shield for Edward to read my thoughts.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm happy we did this." I thought.

He smiled even wider, and the guys behind him cleared their throats because Edward had missed his big part.

"Sorry, I do." He said when he understood.

I chuckled along with everyone else. Edward gave me a low playful growl that no one else heard.

"And do you Bella Swan take this man to be your husband? To love and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." I said not messing up my part.

"May I have the rings please?"

Edward turned to Carlisle who looked at Jasper confused who looked at Emmett confused who was confused. My eyes widened and so did Edward's, but the women and I played a dirty trick on them by stealing the rings from the men. Quil stood up with little Claire at his side holding out her hands with the rings in each.

The minister took them from the little girl who laughed at the little trick I came up with. Edward and the men rolled their eyes at me. I gave a small giggle.

"Thank you." I whispered to Claire who gave me a small giggle in return.

"These rings symbolize a union between this man and this woman. It is a symbol of their love and devotion to each other that they will carry with them for all eternity." The minister said speaking loud at first over the chuckles of the audience.

"Edward has written his own vows. Please proceed." He continued after handing Edward my ring.

"Bella, the first time I saw you I thought you would be my destruction; but I was wrong. You turned out to be my savior from the emptiness that I felt everyday before I met you. I will continue to think of you as my savior and as the love of my life for the remainder of my years. I promise to always love you and stand by you whenever you need me. This is my solemn vow." He said.

I had to take a breath for I was swept into his dazzling eyes as he spoke and placed the ring on my finger.

"Bella has written her own vows as well." The minister said while handing me Edward's ring.

"Edward, I have never seen you as my destruction or anything less than the love of my life. I knew you would protect me against anything, and love me in a way that no one has before. I promise to stand by you as well, and to love you with all my heart for you will never again feel emptiness with me standing with you for all eternity. This is my solemn vow." I said starting to feel the tearless stinging in my eyes as I slipped his ring on his finger.

"These two have confessed their love for each other in front of God and these people. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said and I held my breath waiting for anyone to break us apart.

Edward soothingly stroked his thumbs on my hands to calm my nerves.

"With no objections I proclaim that these two angels are married. You may kiss….the bride." The minister didn't get to finish before Edward and I were already at it when he said the word kiss.

We heard laughter and cheering as we held each other in perfect bliss.

Much too soon, Alice slapped me with her bouquet while Carlisle hit his son's shoulder with the back of his hand. Edward and I separated and turned towards the aisle.

"I would like to be the first to present to you all Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Congratulations." The minister announced.

I couldn't believe that I was here, and that Edward and I were finally tied together for the rest of eternity, and all these people cheering and clapping for us were our witnesses. They would be able to tell anyone that they saw me as the happiest bride in the whole world.

Edward and I took off walking back down the aisle holding hands as everyone started throwing petals for all kinds of flowers at us. While scanning through the shower of pedals I saw some of our spectators for the first time.

I saw Jacob standing the tallest out of the crowd on the bride's side—as were the rest of the pack—with a dark-haired girl holding his hand and looking extremely happy. She must have been Lizzie because Jacob looked back at her with adoring eyes as if nothing in the world mattered to him except for the love of his life. I felt the same way.

On the groom's side were only some spectators such as Esme who now stood up and was held by Carlisle. The Denali's, and then there were some vampires that I did not recognize, but they still looked very hospitable despite their blood red eyes. Still I had no worries of them, as I'm sure the wolves didn't either.

When we got into the house, Edward led me upstairs with Alice following us up releasing Jasper's arm and giving him her bouquet. I laughed when he didn't know what to do with it. Rose did the same to Emmett when she released his arm.

"I'll be right here." Edward whispered in my ear as Alice pulled me away into her old bedroom to get me into another dress.

I kept the corset on and unfortunately, the garter too as Alice and Rosalie helped me out of my wedding dress and into a long, creamy-white, strapless dress with matching heels that also strapped around the ankle. My veil was also removed, but some new silver combs were added into my hair.

"Alice where did you get these, they're beautiful." I said admiring them.

"Your mother sent them to us Bella. She and your father removed the paste gems and replaced them with sapphire. Your wedding present from them." She explained.

"Here's the letter she sent with the package." Rosalie added.

"Thank you both." I said almost sobbing now hugging my new sisters.

_Bella, _

_Your dad and I are so happy that you are happy, but as parents of the bride we have to contribute in some way to you wedding so in the package is a little something from your family. Something blue, new, and old for your wedding. They were your grandma Swan's and I know she would love for you to have them. _

_I know Edward will make you happy, but I wish you could have waited to have us there with you for this special day of yours. All well, at least we can be there in spirit right? _

_Remember honey, we love you no matter what you decide. _

_Love, _

_Mom and dad and Phil too. _

"Come on Bella, your husband is waiting for you." Alice giggled.

"Alice, could you put this in a special place for me so I can keep it forever?" I asked handing her the letter.

"That's what wedding planners are for." She answered taking the letter and running out the door with Rosalie walking me out of the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me at the top of the stairs still in his tux. I thought he never looked more beautiful than he did now.

He saw me while I was trying to stop the quivering that meant I was crying.

"If you could only cry real tears I would wipe them away, but how can I now?" He asked when I reached him.

"Just kiss me, Mr. Cullen." I said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." He replied not hesitating to follow my orders.

"Enough you two. We have guests waiting for you downstairs." Alice said when she returned.

We didn't want to let go, but we had to.

"Keep this thought." I said out loud. Then I lifted my shield to allow Edward to see what I was fantasizing about.

He leaned down to kiss me again, but Alice pulled him back. He groaned at her, but she looked stern and pointed for us to start marching down the stairs.

We shrugged and walked downstairs holding hands only to be greeted with more cheers. If I could still blush I would be so crimson at the moment that I would be blinding everyone.

Edward and I walked through the crowd into the middle of the room. We stopped and waited for Rosalie to start playing the piano. Swaying to the music with Edward in my arms was like heaven. I didn't even notice anyone else who was looking at us until something warm tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Jacob smiling at me.

"Is this my present Jacob Black?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Yup, you don't mind do you?" He asked back with that smile that always made me smile.

"Not at all." I answered as Edward kissed my hand and gave it Jacob.

Alice started the stereo so that Jacob and I could just sway to the music as close friends. I don't think we could ever be closer than we were right here and now, and I didn't want any more than this. I could tell that he didn't either. We both didn't seem bothered by each other's smell. I suppose that the scents in the room that Alice put up helped with that little problem. Still I enjoyed myself and was angry when the song stopped and Edward and Esme walked onto the dance floor.

Jacob led me off the floor as the music started. I stood by him with Lizzie on his other side. I watched Edward and Esme dance gracefully to the music, but I kept glancing at Jacob and Lizzie who peaked at each other every so often. She had brown eyes like mine had been as a human. Her skin was the same russet color as Jacob's, which looked beautiful with her dark hair falling down to her shoulders. Her lips weren't full, but her medium-sized nose helped to complement that feature. I still thought she was perfect for him because in a way she reminded me of me only in another body. This must have been the answer to my prayers that I could split myself up in two; one for Edward and the other for Jacob.

When the music stopped Edward walked Esme back to Carlisle while Jasper grabbed my arm and led me to meet Edward on the dance floor. I thought it was time for another dance, but when I saw the other guys walking forward and Jacob coming up behind me carrying a chair I knew what was coming.

I tried to slip out of Jasper's grasp, but when I did Quil and Jared caught me and dragged me to the chair Jacob put in the center of the dance floor. I covered my face with my hands. Even though I was now a vampire I was sure that I could feel my face getting hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry little sister, but it has to be done." Emmett spoke a little louder over the roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Sit down Bella, it will be over soon." Edward said pulling my hands from my face and seating me on the chair while the men took their places six feet away from my left.

I grabbed my seat as Edward walked a little ways away from me and got down on his knees and began to crawl towards me on all fours. The guys went wild with laughter and I could hear the cameras flashing; I was so embarrassed, but still extremely happy that he was happy.

When Edward got to me, he disappeared under my dress and I almost broke the chair with my grip as Edward used his tongue to find my garter—of course he was a little off target for a second or two. The men were having a little too much fun enjoying the show until Edward popped his head out with my garter in his mouth then they were poised for the dive. With a wink Edward flung my garter into the crowd of men who wrestled with each other trying to grab it.

In the end Jacob was the one who came out victorious while Alice and Rosalie looked at their mates with bitter disappointment; surprisingly so did Esme when Carlisle reached her. I couldn't help by laugh at them, but I gave Edward the evil eye before he kissed me then I forgot why I was angry with him.

Next it was my turn to throw my bouquet out for the girls to grab, but I decided who would get it as I made my way up the stairs. I saw Lizzie standing behind the other girls with Alice and Rosalie in the front poised and ready to strike. Then for Alice's sake I decided to rethink my plan or else she would foil it.

"Dad?" I yelled out pointing at the front door.

Everyone turned to look so I took the opportunity to launch my bouquet over my shoulder aiming just right for it to fall in Lizzie's unsuspecting hands.

I heard Alice and Rosalie gasp in horror and glared at me when I turned to face them, but I looked at Lizzie and winked at her who smiled back. She turned towards Jacob and began turning bright red. He was at her side in a second touching the warmth of her cheeks with one of his hands which looked and smelled so rich that I couldn't help my feet from descending down the stairs.

When I caught a glimpse of Edward's face I stopped breathing and waited for him to come to my side.

"Excellent work Mrs. Cullen." He whispered when he reached me.

I wanted to say something, but I needed to hold my breath for just a little while longer until someone could open a window. Edward helped distract me by kissing me until someone did. When I was able to take a breath, we continue walking down the stairs to stand by Alice and Jasper just in case. I watched as Sam sat Lizzie down in the chair and Jacob began to crawl up to her with my garter in his mouth. I'm sure it must have smelled horrible to him, but I didn't think he mind it too much. He looked like he was enjoying himself a little too much.

Lizzie continued to smile and blush. The breeze was helping, but so was Jasper. I was thankful that Edward stopped next to him.

Jacob stopped at Lizzie's feet and took the garter from his mouth then took off her shoe. I couldn't help but giggle when he slipped the garter around her bare foot and pushed it up under her skirt to her knee. He hesitated, but she helped guide his hands up to where the garter needed to go. I saw Jacob blush like Lizzie.

He helped her up and she kissed him on the lips. I gave a little purr while Edward whistled at the couple. They stopped and returned to the crowd as quickly as they could.

"Alright, whose hungry?" Carlisle shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Everyone started to laugh as Edward and I groaned at the thought of eating the cake. Yuck!

Alice pushed us over to the table where a huge, triple layered cake was. She handed us the knife and stepped away grabbing the camera from Jasper.

Edward and I cut a small piece for us, but big enough for us to stuff into each other's mouths.

"Naughty or Nice?" Esme cried out as Edward and I picked up our pieces.

We just sighed and began to put the pieces carefully into each other's mouth. At the last second, without even thinking about it, I took my piece into my mouth so Edward didn't have a chance to follow my led, and pushed his piece all over his face.

Before he could grab me I jumped over the crowd, but Emmett caught me on the other side holding me in place as Edward cut another piece of the cake. I struggled to get free, but then Jacob walked up and held onto my other arm as Edward walked through the crowd holding the slice of cake in one hand while wiping his face with a napkin in the other.

I started to feel my struggles beginning to weaken.

"Jasper no fair." I eyed him laughing behind Edward.

"You weren't being fair love." Edward answered.

"I swallowed my piece. You didn't eat all of yours though." I said trying to stall long enough to get out of the hands of my restrainers.

"That's true." He said as he took off the frosting of the cake with his free hand. "Hold her steady boys."

I continued to struggle as Edward began to smear the frosting around my mouth. The crowd roared with laughter, and so did I when Jacob and Emmett released me because I then went up to Edward and gave him a big kiss all over his now clean face slipping my tongue with the frosting on it in his mouth.

"I guess that's the secret to getting human food to taste so good." I announced when I was done.

Edward laughed at my joke as did everyone else.

The rest of the night continued without any more problems. I danced with every man in the crowd including all the wolves. Edward danced with every girl too including Lizzie. I had to complement her on her bravery. Edward whispered to me after dancing with her "She reminds me a lot of you when you were human. She is a very brave girl."

"I could tell because she came to a house full of vampires." I replied.

It was three in the morning and I could see that some our guests were getting sleepy. Lizzie and Claire passed out on the couch about an hour ago with Jacob and Quil standing close beside them. I decided that this would be the time when I would have to say goodbye to Jacob again. I crossed my fingers before going over to him that this goodbye will end better than the last.

"Looks like someone is all partied out." I said talking a little quietly.

"Yeah, I hate to be rude Bells; but I think it's about time we left." He replied a little apologetic.

"I understand Jacob. It was really great having you here. Thank you." I said almost crying my tearless cry again.

"Hey don't start that. The bride isn't suppose to cry at her own wedding." He said stroking my cheek.

"Everyone cries at a wedding, and this is my party so I have the right to do so." I retorted.

We laughed.

"I'm really going to miss you Bella." Jacob said after a short pause.

"I'll miss you too Jacob, but you'll have Lizzie to keep you company. I'll still write to Charlie and I'll save a letter just for you. Maybe I'll visit someday." I started babbling.

Jacob took my chin in his hand, "You don't know how much that means to me. Thank you Bella. Now here is the rest your gift."

"I thought you dancing with me for the father/daughter dance was your gift?" I asked.

"That was part of it. There's the rest." He said pulling out a small white box with a red bow tied around it and handing it to me.

I untied the bow and opened the box to find a hand-made, brightly-colored stringed bracelet with a russet-red colored wolf on it that was made to hold the bracelet together.

"Jacob, it's beautiful. Where did you get it?" I asked pulling the bracelet out to get a better look at it.

"I made it. My dad can carve better than I can, but I thought it would remind you of me whenever you see it." He said blushing a little bit.

"Oh Jacob, its great. I love it. Thank you." I said jumping into his arms, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry." I said pulling away a bit, but not letting go.

"Hey don't worry about it, but you better get off before we both start to stink." He said more as a joke.

I didn't care, but I knew he was right. We would be leaving soon and I didn't want to take another bath before we left. Still I didn't care if I had to bath in acid after seeing Jacob anytime. I was glad that he was my best friend forever.

"Just promise me one thing thought Jacob Black." I said pointing my finger at his face.

"What's that?" He asked sounding a little stern, but still playful.

"Just promise me that I'll be the one who will be dancing with you for the mother/son dance and your wedding." I said with a smile.

"Deal." He said holding out his hand to shake mine, but instead wrapped it around my waist and hugged me close.

"You trying to steal my wife Jacob?" Edward asked from behind.

Jacob released me slowly until I was back on my feet, "Of course not, and don't think about stealing my future wife." Jacob said with a smile.

I was happy to see my husband and my best wolf friend getting along so well.

"I hate to pull you away Bella, but we should start saying goodbye to the rest of the guests." Edward said.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Thanks for coming Jacob." I replied.

"You're welcome Mrs. Swan-Cullen." Jacob joked.

I gave him a peck on the cheek before he turned to pick up Lizzie who still stayed asleep unlike Claire who didn't as Quil picked her up.

"No Qwil, I wat to say! I no sweepy." She started.

"Here little one. Take this home for your family." Alice showed up with a huge piece of the wedding cake giving it to Quil to take home.

"Goodbye Claire, Quil." I said.

"I had fun, did you Claire-bear?" Quil asked rocking the little toddler in one arm, but she fell asleep again.

"I'd take that as a yes." Edward joked.

"Bye Bella, we really did have a great time." Jacob said as Quil turned to walk out the door.

"Wait, this is for you too pup." Rosalie walked up with a big brown bag and with a bit of acid in her voice. Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"Thanks Blondie." Jacob joked then walked out the door winking at me before disappearing in the darkness.

It took only another 15 minutes before all the pack members and their guests had left the house. The other vampires left after the wolves, but never showed any hostility towards the pack, and behaved themselves in front of them and their human guests. I was pleased with the way the event turned out.

Although, vampires couldn't sleep, I still felt exhausted as the work began to clean up the house. Alice stopped me before I could find the trash can.

"Sorry Bella, but bath time for you and then we're leaving." She ordered.

"Alice…" I started.

"Would you like some help getting that wet dog smell off you now?" Edward asked suddenly at my side.

I turned to him, "That would be a good idea, but let's wait until we aren't around a lot of people for our first time." I answered sounding so seductive that I made him growl a bit.

"I guess I can live with that. Although, I would love to get back at everyone else in this room." He answered eyeing all the couples cleaning up the room.

I turned his head back to mine and kissed him

"But you could help me with one thing." I mentally said to him.

He lifted his eyebrow at me before I placed his hand on my side where he could feel the boning of the corset. I knew he got the message when his finger began to trace the boning up and down my side when I released his hand.

I grabbed his other hand and led the way up stairs to the bathroom.

When he closed the door, I took my shoes off. He picked them up and placed them on the counter for me.

I slowly turned around so he could unzip my dress letting it fall to the floor.

I could hear his breath shaking a little bit, but so was mine as his hands went up my arms and down my back to the strings of the corset.

He took his time pulling the strings loose. I let out a sign when the corset hit the floor, but he still didn't leave and I didn't want him to.

His hands moved slowly down my sides while mine reached for his to hold them onto my body. I didn't want him to release me. He was so soft and warm to me that I couldn't make myself think. His lips didn't help either for they were tasting my skin on my shoulders and neck.

Our breathing became more even now as we knew what we were doing. We were right for each other and nothing else mattered.

I slowly turned towards him not caring about the rules I set up for myself or his for that matter. I reached up and kissed him with the passion that I had been holding onto since I first realized that I loved him. He didn't hesitate as his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to him. It felt like we had become one as we held each other so closely.

I managed to pull my hands free to take off his jacket, he did not stop me. He just let it slid down his arms. My hands moved to his buttons, but he helped greatly by pulling the shirt off with one tug. I started to work on his belt when we felt the passion start to dissipate.

"JASPER!!!" We both yelled downstairs.

"Sorry, Alice made me do it." He yelled back at us.

I groaned and Edward rolled his eyes at the door as I heard Alice's soft footsteps coming towards the door.

Edward grabbed the remains of his clothes as I wrapped a towel around me. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips then walked out the door, but was met by a very angry little pixie.

"Sorry, but you know all to well how out of hand it can get." He said with a wink at her.

Alice's face softened just a bit as Jasper answered her, "You have no idea."

I couldn't suppress my laugh, and apparently neither could anyone else downstairs. Although Alice was still angry and grabbed her brother by the arm to pull him out of the bathroom.

The tub was still broken so I took a shower. During which time I kept my shield open as best as I could trying to send Edward little mental images. I heard him chuckle downstairs until I started to feel angry which made my shield close up again. Alice must be having Jasper control my mood which did not help keep my shield open. Finally I gave up on that and the shower when I knew I was clean enough.

As always, Alice was waiting for me outside the bathroom to get me ready. This time she had on the same look that she gave Edward before he left the bathroom, but I gave her a similar look for ruining my fun. Eventually the staring contest didn't last long and we both started to giggle.

"Will you two hurry up? Edward and Bella have a plane to catch." Rosalie said coming up the stairs.

"A plane?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella. Everything will be just fine. I don't foresee any problems." Alice assured me.

I took a deep breath before replying, "Ok, let's get this torture over with."

It didn't take them long to dry my hair to perfect straightness, and apply some light make-up on my face. Then I was changed into a white skirt that flowed down to my knees and a green shirt. I was happy when Alice gave me matching green ballet-flats to wear instead of heels.

When I got downstairs, Edward had also changed into a short-sleeved, button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Ready?" He asked reaching out for my hand.

I had to admit, I was nervous since we were suppose to be going on a plane; which meant people close to me. Still, I trusted Edward and his family. If they didn't think I would be able to handle anything then they wouldn't be putting me through this.

"Of course." I replied grabbing his hand without hesitation.

We said our goodbyes then ran out to the Volvo.

Speeding through town brought back the memories that I vaguely remember about my life. From my first day of school where I met and fell in love with my husband. The friends that I had made as well as the enemies. I hated to say goodbye to it all, to Forks; but I had to. For now, I could not come back. Someday I will though, to see Charlie or Jacob. They will always be the reasons for my coming back, but until then I knew that I will never be alone thanks to the man of my dreams sitting right beside me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Edward replied looking at me then at our hands intertwined on my lap.

Maybe I do owe Laurent for changing me and bringing me back to Edward, but it still hurts the way that he did. I was forced to a change, but to go back would mean giving up Edward. Normally, I'm not selfish, but I needed him like he needed me. I will survive as long as Edward will stand with me like I know he will, forever.


End file.
